The Speedster and The Sorceress
by Mr.Masters
Summary: Set many months after the season 2 Finale. Bart Allen has become Kid Flash and the Teen Titans have formed consisting of Bart Allen, Tim Drake, Cassie Sandsmark, Garfield Logan, Koriand'r, Rachel Roth and Victor Stone. This is about how the Titans would be like in the YJ universe and about Bart and Raven's friendship. Bad Summary but read more if you like Teen Titans and Bart Allen
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is told from mainly Bart Allen's point of view, might switch at points and it's about his relationship with Raven, I know she wasn't in Young Justice but I put her, Starfire and Cyborg into this story as it's basically Teen Titans in Young Justice. If you're happy with that read on.

Bart's POV:

My vision was blurred as my eyes fluttered open, and unusually my vision didn't focus itself and become clear as it usually did, I had to rub my eyes a few times before that happened. I sighed inwardly and let myself fall back into my pillow. After lying there staring at the ceiling for a few seconds letting my mind go blank I turned to look over at the clock on my bedside table; it read 5:35 AM . Damn so early! Time always drags on for a speedster. As I let my mind drift it kept bringing up the image of a certain someone. That was only one person I wanted to see today, I know she doesn't sleep at regular times and can be up when no one else will be, but still, I'd never tried to see her this early before. The girl I'm thinking about is Rachel Roth, or as she's better known as, Raven. I'd gone into her room in Titans Tower rather early before to find her up and dressed and hovering a few feet above the floor cross legged, fingers pinched together in a meditative pose, surrounded by candles and incense sticks, the wisps of smoke from them spiraling around her, the different scents all combining into one and filling my nostrils, and a book filled with crazy symbols I couldn't comprehend open in front of her. Then when I entered her room at the same time another day, she was sleeping. So going in today and this early could end up in either situation. I'd told myself to hold on for as long as I could, I never want to be too early, everyone loves there sleep, I'm sure even a half-demon, half-human sorceress loves her sleep too. Still I haven't seen her in about a week at least, I really miss her, I'm hoping she's missed me as much but I wouldn't count on it.

I'll surely be wide awake by the time I make the run from Central City to Titans Tower, you see, I live at the Garrick's house right now, but I also have a room at Titans Tower, I just hardly use it. I was going to live with Barry, but he has enough on his plate with my Dad and Aunt Dawn on the way, jeez that sounds weird out loud, but he anyway he doesn't need me in the house too, and after the battle with Darkseid it showed my speed surpasses even Barry's, so it was decided that a seasoned speedster like Jay could be a better person to teach me how to control it. Anyway, I met Raven the day Darkseid invaded and I happened to saved her life, she and the alien girl from Tamaran, Starfire and the half-robot, half-human man Cyborg appeared and aided in the battle.

A/N: (If you want to read the battle scene it will be my second chapter, but it's more of a filler, but if you like action it'll be a good one to read and it adds more depth to the relationship of Bart and Raven.)

After we de-briefed on the watchtower it was decided that a new team was being founded, involving Raven, Starfire and Cyborg, but a few people already in the other teams were being transferred into the team, it would be much like the one Wally was in before we operated with the League. I was chosen to go on it as I didn't actually fit in with my current team. Beast Boy also joined, In the end the team consisted of Tim, Cassie, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and I, with Tim as the leader. We were named the Titans and we soon had our own base of operations, Titans Tower. We've been operational for about 3 or 4 months now, and Raven and I have been friendly since I saved her life. I'm the one she speaks to most, the one she shares stuff with and the one she trusts, I am also the only one she gave the code to her room to, not that I need it anyway, I can vibrate through the door anyhow.

I sighed again and looked over at the clock. it now read 5:55 AM, I couldn't stand it any longer, I got up put on my suit, pulled the goggles over my eyes and wrote a note telling the Garricks, where I was going, I was so excited I didn't actually realize I was using my speed until the pen was smoking from the speed I wrote the note, I quickly blew on it and sped out of the house and over to Titans Tower. Nothing like the cold morning air against your face to wake you up. I came to a stop right outside Raven's door, I vibrated through to see Raven still asleep, I smiled to myself as I looked at her, I was happy she was still asleep, she looks so calm and at peace, finally being able to get relief from bottling up all her emotions. I have some idea of what that's like, I put up the facade of being hyperactive and joyful to make the other heroes warm up to me, but really I come from a future that made me very serious. But Raven has it 10 times worse. She's only told me a little about how she has to keep her emotions in check as her powers are connected to them, but not much more. I hope she will in time. As I walked towards her bed I took in her good looks. Her indigo hair, her extremely pale, almost grey looking, but incredibly soft and smooth skin, her hourglass form hidden under the sheets, her body was amazing for a girl her age, she was more well endowed than most girls the same age. She had hips like a grown woman and large breasts on a very small and youthful frame, not that i'd been looking! As I thought that Raven shifted in her sleep, the sheets slipping down, revealing her breasts, her perfectly round, full, soft looking ... I stopped myself right there, realizing how perverted this was, I was looking at Raven, my best friend Raven's breasts as she slept, what a weirdo I was! I sped over to the bed and pulled the sheets back up. Unfortunately the sudden movement caused Raven to stir and as her eyes adjusted she almost blasted me with her magic, until she realized I was the only one who could get into her room. She rubbed her eyes. "Oh Bart I know it's you, but why have you come in the middle of the night?" she said in her cynical sounding deadpan voice, despite that I did love her voice, I found it strangely soothing. I smiled "Actually Rae it's the morning, just very early." I replied. Being the middle of November it was still dark around this time. Raven sighed "It's only because you're my best friend that I'm not killing your right now" Raven said, I smiled, guess I was right, even she likes her sleep, as Raven sat up her sheet dropped again, but this time she caught it before they revealed her boobs but it still showed her cleavage and I could see the top of her dark nipples peeking over the top. I blushed and looked away. "Yeah... I forgot about that, close your eyes Bart." Raven said as she realized she was naked. I did as I was told even though i'd have loved to see, I heard some shuffling about and clothes being picked up off the floor, after a few more seconds of silence I heard raven's voice again "You can open them now." I opened my eyes and was met with the image of Raven in a blue zip up hoodie and pink panties. She climbed back into bed and motioned for me to join her. I got in bed with her and we rolled over to look at each other. "So what brings you here so early?" she asked me after I stared into her violet eyes, the eyes that make me fall deeper in love with her the more I look, "Just wanted to see you." I answered as I brushed a strand of her hair away from her eyes. Raven smiled for once, "Well whilst I do like my privacy, and my sleep you are an exception. you did save my life after all." At that moment I thought back to the when I first met the beautiful girl I was staring at.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This Chapter lets you know how Bart saved Raven and found out his true power. It's very action based.

My mind transported me back to the day I met Raven. So to avoid a lot of unnecessary time wasting here I'm going to go ahead and give you a short version of what happened after we stopped the reach invasion, Gamma team's investigation into Vandal Savage revealed that he was working with Darkseid to lead an invasion on earth.

I'd never heard of Darkseid before, but evidently the League had, so when we found that out it was too late, and we only had a few hours to get ready for the invasion. So Darkseid came and a massive battle started in the heart of Metropolis. During the battle Raven appeared with 2 other heroes, at the time I only knew them as an alien girl from a planet called Tamaran who called herself Starfire and a half-human half-robot guy who called himself Cyborg. At the time 3 heroes appearing and offering to help was a blessing, and sure did help in the battle. So the battle raged on for hours, and even with our super stamina Barry and I were getting a little out of breath, and everyone was losing the will to fight on, so many para-demons which I learnt were the names of the so called God of Apokolips's henchman I guess is the word, but they were appearing out of things called Boom tubes. Every time we wiped one wave out, another came, there was no end to them. Even as I was exhausted I kept glancing over at Raven to see if she was ok, A lot of the time I didn't have to worry, her powers were amazing! She had great but also destructive powers. Still one thing happened and that one thing was our first real meeting, during the battle as I happened to glance over at Raven she was distracted by attacking a gang of para-demons and didn't notice that the car next to her was about to explode, as it did the explosion catapulted Raven through the air, with my mind working at light speed, my perception of time slowed as I realised Raven was about to get speared by a re-enforcing bar sticking out of some debris. I ran towards her knocking para-demons out of the way as I went, like a pinball rebounding off of the bumpers, I finally knocked the ones in my way down and there was nothing in my way, I dived once I got close enough and managed to save Raven from getting speared just in time, time returned to normal and I saw the shock on Raven's face as to her, she had been flying through the air one second and was now on the floor with myself above her the next. Of course the next second she noticed how I'd saved her from being impaled by the steel bar and was about to open her mouth when I held up a hand to stop her, at that point there was no time for pleasantries. I ran towards another gang off para-demons knocking them down as easily as the last ones, as I looked around for more, I could see Darkseid was winning his fight against the big players, Superman, Superboy and the Lanterns, Wonder Woman, and all the other power houses who could have even a hope of hurting him. I touched my ear piece which connected me to Barry's, before I could say anything I heard Barry's voice in my ear, "Kid, M'gaan and J'onn are pushing the minds to the limits, keeping us all in telepathic contact, the least you could do is remember to use it and not contact me over radio!" Barry was being unusually blunt and cold, but given the stress of the situation I forgave him, I spoke back in super speed knowing he was the only one who could understand. "I know Barry, but I'm going to talk at super speed to save time, I thought that given the fact they don't think at super speed like you and I it'd put too much stress on their minds, maybe put them in a coma I don't know, anyway, we're losing this battle but I got a plan Barry. Listen up." Barry responded instantly, "Let's hear it." Was all he said in response. I started to tell him my plan "Right, you already know at our top speed we have the punching power equal to the total density of a white dwarf star. The average density of a white dwarf star is a million times that of our Sun right?, so the Sun's got a density of..." I couldn't actually do the math I just knew it was a hell of a lot so I was asking Barry, he cut me off and repleid "I knew the answer before you finished kid, and I know what you're saying we, at our top speed, have the punching power of one octillion, nine hundred eighty nine septillion, ninety nine sextillion, nine hundred ninety nine quintillion, nine hundred ninety nine quadrillion, nine hundred ninety nine trillion and nine hundred forty billion tonnes. If you're thinking of hitting Darkseid with that much power together, we'd firstly, shatter our hands even with our speed aura protecting us and more importantly that amount of power is enough force to wipe out all life on Earth." Barry replied. I was having a hard time listening and fighting off para-demons at the same time, but I knew Barry was right. With all the stress I wasn't thinking straight. "Ok here's another plan, regular punches, if we get close enough to Darkseid to weaken him with a whole bunch of punches that could work right? My thinking is this, say were throwing punches at the speed of light, then on average we're landing a single punch every nanosecond. In one second, we'd have both punched him approximately one billion times. Even he can't stand up to that surely?" I said, after a few seconds of silence Barry responded "Ok Bart, it's worth a shot." So as soon as Barry and I saw an opening we did just that, Darkseid was visibly hurt by it as he staggered back a few feet and fell to one knee, but even our punches stopped him for only a second, I could see his eyes glowing red, I couldn't let him hurt anyone else, I ran at him as fast as I could and bashed into him, as I looked up expecting a punch that would kill me from Darkseid, only to see him floating away into a red/yellowish void with lightning shooting off everywhere, where the hell was I? All I knew was I was compelled to keep running, and I did just that, running at Darkseid and hitting him over and over, i'd probably delivered about 4 billion punches when I realized this wasn't earth anymore, I could hit him with the punch Barry and I spoke about, so I hit Darkseid hard enough to knock him back a good distance, got to my top speed, and hit him with that punch, I saw his jaw crumble away as I hit him, and at reaching my top speed we shot back onto the battlefield. Everyone looked at me shocked. I was in shock at what had just happened. But this wasn't the time or place and everyone re-focused. I rand back to Barry's side, we gave each other a 'we need to talk' look. Darkseid struggle back to his feet, looked at Barry and I and fired lasers from his eyes at us, we sped off into the distance, weaving around cars, tree's buildings, but the beams were still following us, I didn't know what happened if they hit Barry and I but I knew it wasn't good, Barry's voice came into my ear piece again at super speed. "Bart theses are omega beams, they'll follow us where ever we run, and if they hit us, we're history but I'm thinking, what if we run at Darkseid and phase through him, the beams may just ht him instead, it's a risk but we don't have much choice." I couldn't think of anything else "Ok Barry, let's do it!" So we made a sharp U-turn and ran back towards Darkseid, seeing the other heroes relentlessly battle on against him, Barry and I ran at him and phased through him, the omega beams hitting him and extremely damaging him. We finally fell to our knee's exhausted and Superman and Superboy delivered the finishing blows, that made Darkseid retreat.

At the watch tower everyone who had helped was called for a de-briefing, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg were called there too. The de-briefing went on for several hours, and we talked about what happened with me when I hit Darkseid into he void, and dubbed the void I went into the 'speed force'. It was revealed I could actually be much more powerful than even Barry.

Raven and the others introduced themselves and after it was decided there'd be a new team the Titans and I was on it along with Tim, Cassie, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire, Raven and I finally had our first words together. "Thanks for saving my life Kid Flash." Raven said, the first time I'd heard her emotionless voice made me think she didn't care, but I soon learnt that was just Raven. "Don't mention it, and please call me Bart." I replied, Raven smiled, which I soon learnt she doesn't do often. "Well, thanks anyway Bart, I'm Raven. But my civilian names Rachel Roth. You can call me either. Is there anything I can do to re-pay you?" Raven asked me, I instantly knew the answer "Just let us be friends, talk to each other when we need too, hang out, how about that?" I suggested. Raven sighed, "I don't like mixing with people, but fine, i guess I owe you." She replied. That was the start of our friendship I suppose. Soon she became more comfortable with me, and in a few months we were best friends, comfortable enough to lie in the same bed with and not be too annoyed that I'd woken her up so early. Which brought me back to the present time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bart? ... Bart? Hellloooo...BART!?" A voice I knew all too well snapped me back to reality. "Huh? What?" I replied as Raven looked at me weirdly, "You were spacing out! What happened there?" Raven asked me, still no concern lacing her tone but I knew she cared all the same, I forced a smile "I was just remembering that day, there are still so many unanswered questions." I answered, Raven nodded "Like where you exactly you went and what the true extent of your powers are?" Raven asked. I was then the one to nod "Yep, and Rae, I never told anyone this, but I swear when I was in that void, I felt as if someone was with me, helping me fight Darkseid, and I could've sworn I heard Wally's voice, but it was barely a whisper, almost ghostly but I'm sure I heard it! Do you think he was there?" Raven looked at me her expression not changing, "I'm sorry but I don't think so Bart, honestly, I think it might've been your subconscious giving you something to spur you on, and as you looked up to Wally, as he was your predecessor, he was the voice that told you could do it." She took my hand "But you'd make him proud, you're just as good a guy as I hear he was." Raven said comforting me, I managed to force a smile but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. "That's the thing though Raven, I'm not, I used Jamie's feelings and made him think we were friends, just so I could try and make sure he didn't turn to the light, but that still happened, since then I've barely even spoken to him! Wally never would have used someone like that. No one even see's me as true successor to him, Artemis says she does but it's not true, I can see it in her eyes, it just hurts her more, wearing this suit, I just remind her of Wally and what she can't ever have back. It's the same with Dick, he looks at me and I can tell he doesn't think I'm fit to take over from Wally, and that I'll never be half as much of a hero as he was, and it's true, I'm a cheap imitation of what Wally was, I'm no hero." I said as I confessed how I really felt to Raven, she squeezed my hand "You are to me, I'd be dead if it weren't for you, you saved me." She said smiling, I felt a little better "But hey enough about remembering a day best forgotten, today is a new day and I want to spend it with my best friend." I replied with a smile, Raven's face dropped "What's wrong?" I asked, the atmosphere changing back to sadness "Bart I've been thinking, you really shouldn't be around me, even if you don't see it, you're too nice and I don't want to screw you up or hurt you, I know you already told me about the future you came from and It's obvious you're not as happy and energetic as you seem, but you're a nice guy all the same, and I'm just too screwed up and dangerous." She said, the sadness on her face was clear and gave away what her voice could not. I felt a huge pain in my chest, that horrible feeling you get when your heart has been crushed. I started to tear up but quickly blinked them away, "But Raven, I like being around you, I can be myself around you. I tell you things I don't tell the others, or anyone else for that matter." I replied my voice sounding desperate and cracking midway through giving away my sadness. Raven looked down, "Bart, I know you've told me things, secrets, and I never have, so now I'll tell you one. You always want to know why I meditate, why I'm cold and emotionless. It's because I have to be, I have to keep my powers under control, I meditate because it helps keep me calm and my powers are directly connected to my emotions, I have to be calm all the time, never let anything get to me, or make me angry or, I could seriously hurt people, and I don't want to hurt you. You've been a good friend, but I'm dangerous and I won't let you get hurt by me." Raven said as she looked up at me. I tried to protest "But Raven, I like being around you, won't you get lonely?" I asked trying to figure out a way to stay near her, Raven sighed "I'll be fine, I'm used to it." She said looking away. I cupped her cheek and turned it towards me as I looked into her beautiful eyes, "No one should have to get used to being alone, we've already built up this friendship so much, don't throw it all away and I don't care if you're dangerous because I..." I stopped as I almost let her know, she could know by using her powers as she can read others emotions, but she wouldn't invade my privacy like that. "You what?" Raven asked looking confused "It's just that I...I..." I stopped again, if her powers are tied to her emotions I can't let her know. "Nothing." I finally finished lying to the girl I loved. "Then leave." She said the lack of emotion in her voice finally getting to me as she looked away again. Pain shot through my chest again and I couldn't fight back the tears or hide the truth anymore, as the pain of losing her washed over me I grabbed her cheek between my thumb and forefinger and quickly kissed her. Our lips connecting I briefly lost myself in the moment, I loved her lips, they felt so soft, so full and warm, I pulled away tears running down my face as I looked at her. Raven stared back her eyes wide in shock "Bart, what are you doing?" she asked the shock also evident in her voice. I panicked "I'm sorry." I blurted out before I sped out of the room, and out of the tower.

I had to go, just go anywhere, just as long as it was away from her, or my heart would shatter even more. I'd screwed up, I'd lost her completely, any chance we may have had of still being friends was gone now, I ignored the pain in my chest, the tears flying off my face as I ran, the lump in my throat, all I could focus on was that I had to get away from that tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven's POV

"Bart I've been thinking, you really shouldn't be around me, even if you don't see it, you're too nice and I don't want to screw you up or hurt you, I know you already told me about the future you came from and It's obvious you're not as happy and energetic as you seem, but you're a nice guy all the same, and I'm just too screwed up and dangerous." I was doing this for both our sakes but when I saw those bright green eyes of his almost instantly change to a dull, washed out green and his beaming smile vanish it broke my heart. I liked Bart, I honestly enjoyed his company, but I was finding it harder to keep in control of my powers recently and I really just needed more time alone or I could risk the safety of everyone around me, and like it or not I cannot deny that I started failing to be in complete command of my emotions and by extension my powers right around the time Bart decided to be in my life more frequently. I hadn't seen him at all this week up until now and was finally getting some sense of feeling like I was back in control when he showed up at the crack of dawn and all of a sudden the hyperactive speedster had brought me back to square one. I had decided we had to stop being as close as we were. I felt even guiltier when I saw his eyes quickly become glossy with tears, I'd obviously underestimated how much our friendship meant to him, but he blinked them back trying to be strong, he was so sweet. "But Raven, I like being around you, I can be myself around you. I tell you things I don't tell the others, or anyone else for that matter." He said, desperately, his voice cracking midway through his sentence giving away the obvious sadness he was feeling.

I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore, I looked towards the bed sheets maybe honesty would be the best way to go about this "Bart, I know you've told me things, secrets, and I never have, so now I'll tell you one. You always want to know why I meditate, why I'm cold and emotionless. It's because I have to be, I have to keep my powers under control, I meditate because it helps keep me calm and my powers are directly connected to my emotions, I have to be calm all the time, never let anything get to me, or make me angry or, I could seriously hurt people, and I don't want to hurt you. You've been a good friend, but I'm dangerous and I won't let you get hurt by me." I replied simply and calmly, hoping he'd understand that this wasn't his fault, I just didn't want to hurt him. "But Raven, won't you get lonely?" I heard him say as he broke the silence, I knew he was just trying to figure out how to keep seeing me often, we have been good friends and shared a lot together, I've seen his true self, the energetic, joyful teen was really a serious, cynical boy due to his grim future. But it was too dangerous for him to continue being near me with my emotions becoming too unstable, I sighed "I'll be fine, I'm used to it." I said looking away from him. I felt his gloved hand cup my cheek and turn it back towards his face being forced to look into his grass green eyes that were usually full of joy and happiness now showing pain and a rapidly fading sense of hope "No one should have to get used to being alone, we've already built up this friendship so much, don't throw it all away now, and I don't care if you're dangerous because I..." he stopped mid sentence "You what?" I asked feeling confused as to why he'd stop "It's just that I...I..." he stopped again, clearly hesitating, maybe he'd realized either way he wasn't going to win this "Nothing." he finally said, sounding defeated and upset. I couldn't take this guilt of seeing him sad anymore, I just wanted him to go "Then leave." I said, it came out colder and more harshly than I'd intended, I couldn't even bear to look at him now. Suddenly he'd taken my cheek between his thumb and forefinger and our lips were connected, what was he thinking! as I felt him kiss me I was surprised, confused and also feeling strangely pleasurable and happy, but also angry and pained that he'd stolen my first kiss. My control over my powers were now completely gone and books and discarded clothes were hovering, spinning around the room, surrounded by the dark aura of my powers. I snapped back to reality and managed to regain some control and they all dropped to the floor. As Bart pulled away I instantly spat "Bart, **what are you doing?**" in shock and anger. I felt a huge pain in my chest as I saw tears streaming down his face, that's why he was so upset, he liked me, he liked me in_ that_ way!. I felt terrible, before I could say anymore, the speedster blurted out "I'm sorry" and faster than I could blink he was gone and that familiar gust of wind blew over my face. I felt my fingers come up to touch my lips. He just kissed me, he likes me. Oh god what have I done. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I just realized I'd done what I was trying to avoid, I'd hurt him more than I could imagine now.

I needed to calm myself, I went straight to the kitchen, made myself a cup of herbal tea and sipped it, being careful not to burn my tongue, as the warmth and taste of lemon helping me to cool down and relax a little. I was still in slight shock of what had happened to me. My first kiss, was taken from me by my now ex-best friend. How could he have done that and think it would be ok? My frustration was quickly taken over by the now all to familiar guilt and pain as I remembered the tears stream down his face. Damn this wasn't working, I was still feeling too much at once, I went to my room and was about to meditate when the image of his pained, grief stricken face flashed into my mind. "ARGH!" I screamed in frustration as I lost it. Candles, books, clothes, ornaments, even my bed, anything that wasn't nailed down hovered and moved uncontrollably across the room as I lost the little control I had again. I took a deep breath, reminded myself that the more I feel the more energy I let loose, I calmed myself down, focused on regaining control and slowly lowered the bed back to the floor, the dirty clothes into my laundry basket, the books back onto the bookshelf and set all the ornaments and candles back to the position they were in. I sighed and used my powers to bring some incense candles over to me and a small pot. I needed to be away from this room for a while, I slipped my panties off and unzipped my hoodie, shrugged it off my shoulders and added them to the laundry basket too. I went to my closet and took out the black leotard I normally wear, and stepped into it, wrapped my dark indigo hooded cloak around me pulled on my dark blue boots. I can shower later, I teleported myself to the top of Titans tower. I felt the sun on my face and it was a nice feeling which should help me calm down. As I realized it was just about sunrise I could see the sun just starting to peek over the horizon giving the skyline a deep red lining and the sky an orange glow. I sat down, set up my incense sticks, lit them and let the smells fill my nostrils as I took a deep breath, the scents helping me to relax. I held my thumb and forefinger together in an 'O' shape and sat down cross legged, as I became more calm and relaxed I hovered above the floor. I cleared my mind of all the negative feelings, all the feelings confusing me, trying to forget Bart, his kiss, his soft lips, his wonderful eyes, auburn hair, slim yet athletic figure and... Wait what was I thinking?! No! no, I don't like him in that way he's a friend, just a friend, a friend who was going to go from my best friend and confidant to a distant, old friend, damn it! I teared up. I slowly lowered to the floor, and I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. Why? Why does he always make me lose control of them? I've spent years training myself to keep all my strong feelings down, meditating and using chakra daily to help dull my emotions and he just shows up and screws it all up. I knew I shouldn't have gotten close to him, now I've lost control over my emotions, our personal problems are going to screw up the chemistry of the team, make things awkward both on and off the battlefield! Damn. I'm going to need to speak to him at some point, but he was gone, I didn't know where, and before that I need to try to get these feelings dulled, and regain control so I'm completely calm and collected. This is going to be a long day...


	5. Chapter 5

Bart's POV:

I'd ran and ran, crying all the while, trying to out run my mistake, I couldn't stop. I just ran faster and faster, in anger, frustration, sadness, regret, guilt, all of these feelings tearing me apart and as fast as I was I couldn't out run the past, I couldn't out run my mistakes, the past is the one thing that will always catch up to you, no matter how fast or how far you go, it will always get you in the end.

I eventually stopped when I found a secluded spot at least half way around the world. I was sat sobbing underneath a tree on a cliff top overlooking the sea, It was slightly calming and soothing, but still I'd sat and looked over the edge, seeing the water crash into the jagged rocks below and just the waves, the pain of losing Raven washed over me and tore my heart to shreds, I gave in holding back the tears and let them spill from my eyes again, I'd cried so much today I was surprised there were still tears to shed. My heart sank at the memory of her and I could see her wonderful, violet eyes staring at me in that kind, comforting way, her small face cracking a smile for me now and again, something that was secret, only for me to see and her beautiful, enchanting voice, as quickly as these images appeared they morphed into her eyes being wide in shock and confusion, then them stabbing through me with anger, her voice becoming firm and scary. I winced at the memory, and I fell to my knees and just let the memories of our good times, when we comforted each other, talked, related to each other, and I'd smile briefly before once again being reminded they were now gone, I'd never feel as happy as that ever again, I just let it all sink in and sobbed to myself.

I had cried over losing Raven for hours, which only made me sob even more over how pathetic I was. Why did I have to screw up and kiss her? What was I thinking? She has enough going on as it is being the daughter of a powerful demon and having to constantly control her emotions and I go and exacerbate that by kissing her. I should have just thought about what I was doing before I did it, but I never do, that is how I got my previous name after all. Impulse, I used to think it was cool and fun, act first, think later, but actions have consequences and now I have to deal with mine, not blub on a cliff top over them. But how? She probably hates me now, I bet she doesn't even want to see my face ever again, but we'll have to at some point, we're team mates, and I have to fix that so the chemistry of the team isn't screwed up over our personal problems and so both Raven and I have our heads in the game. I bet she'll kill me when I get there but, I have to just man up and face it, I don't know how. Maybe if I just be cool about it, act like it was nothing? No, that would just anger her more, I don't know what I can do. I wonder if I could run fast enough to turn back time? That would solve everything! No, that's a stupid idea; even if I could I'd have no idea of what consequences that would cause. Damn it! Why do I do this shit?

Raven's POV:

I'd meditated on top of the tower for some time now and finally I'd calmed a bit, the memory whilst still there had dulled and I'd brushed it aside, it was probably nothing, Bart's a kid, a 13 year old kid, it was just his hormones acting up, I can't blame him for that, I sighed. Who was I kidding I was still pissed, my first kiss was gone, he'd taken it, and it was something I could never have back, I suppose I'll have to get over it sometime. I teleported back to my room and put all my incense sticks and what not back in their places walked into the en-suite bath room. Despite years of mastering my chakra and all these meditation techniques sometimes you couldn't beat a nice hot shower. I used my powers to turn the shower on and as I waited for the water to heat up, I unclasped the hooded cape and hung it on the back of the door, as I turned I caught sight of myself in the mirror, I ran my fingers through my indigo hair, it was about shoulder length and in a bob cut, I didn't like it too long. Violet eyes staring back at me and a plain, pale face. I wasn't obviously beautiful and I wasn't as perfect as Starfire or Cassie, but I guess I wasn't too bad, I decided to focus on my attractive features, unique eyes, and full small lips, a nice curved face, I guess my hair was unique too, but I still didn't see what Bart saw in me though. Wait no, not him; I shouldn't think of him stupid Bart! Keeps invading my thoughts. I shook my head, and without much further thought I undid and stepped out of my leotard, kicked off my shoes and I then moved back in front of my mirror to look at my now nude body. I looked first at my breasts which were large, round and quite full, I noticed my dark looking areolas and nipples and thought they looked rather inviting, and then I also noticed I had fairly feminine thighs and wide hips, with a perfectly rounded bottom. My attention was then drawn to the triangle of thick hair between my thigh's. It was a slightly darker shade of indigo than my head hair but still indigo nonetheless, I felt it looked rather luxurious and soft. I sighed and as I felt the temperature rise and steam fill the room that told me the shower was now heated up.

I stepped into the shower and inwardly moaned in pleasure as the water flowed over my body and warmed me up, allowing me to completely relax, I smiled and closed my eyes as I let the water continue to run over me. I soon opened my eyes again as I had to choose which scented shower gel I'd use today, I decided to choose lavender and as soon as I popped open the lid the lovely scent immediately hit me, and I smiled, inhaling deeply and beginning to enjoy this simple yet amazingly calming routine task. I squeezed the, suprise, suprise, lavender coloured gel into my hands and began rubbing it all over my body. As I was lathering up my chest I started to feel sensations of pleasure course through my body, normally I would ignore them and carry on showering but this time, even after the soap had completely washed away I continued to massage my breasts as quiet moans started to escape from my lips. I soon found myself leant against the shower wall as my fingers ran over my erect nipples and more audible moans started to fill the room.

I didn't even realise as my right hand began to descend over my body lower and lower, I slid my hand down over my belly, through my pubic hair until I felt a tingling sensation run through my entire body. As I ran my fingers down over the folds of my woman hood, the sensations became more intense and I started to pant as I rubbed myself. I shyly fondled the deeper layers of my flesh, running my fingers between my lips and starting to flick them up and down over my clitoris as wonderfully powerful, extreme sensations started tingling through my body and I felt my mouth open and my breathing deepen as I carried on rubbing myself, enjoying the feelings it was sending throughout my entire body. I stroked my pussy for a little while longer before tentatively moving my middle finger towards the smooth, soft opening and I carefully pushed the finger inside. It easily slid in and I was surprised as I expected more resistance. The further I pushed the more amazed I felt. The walls of my vagina were incredibly hot and wet, smooth and soft and the opening felt tight around my finger. A gasp and small moan escaped my lips as I pushed my finger all the way in, I then slowly started to move my finger in and out at a slow and steady pace. Almost involuntarily my other hand left my breasts and started manipulating my clit instead as I continued to slide my finger in and out. My legs spread as far as they could in the shower. After a few more minutes I started to up the pace of my finger and pumped it in and out more forcefully and as I did so I rubbed my clit faster, my breathing quickened even more and I felt absolutely amazing. Soon a quivering sigh came from my lips and I squealed softly as my orgasm came on. The image of Bart suddenly flashes into my head as I tremble, shaking violently, my legs spasm, I suddenly feel my vagina clench tightly around my finger, and my eyes snap open, amazed at the feelings of pleasure coursing through my body. With no rational thoughts in my head I brought the wet fingers that stimulated my clit up to my lips and I let the taste of my womanly juice seep onto my tongue, dancing over my taste buds, and I suck them hard as I feel wave after wave of pleasure wash over me and I drown for one infinitely blissful moment. I sighed as the orgasm subsided and then slowly and reluctantly pulled my finger out of my vagina and idly ran it through my pubic hair, the scent of my juices from the fingers held just beneath my chin and the taste on my tongue a blissful reminder.

I soon managed to regain my strength and finished cleaning myself as normal and I turned off the shower, and with a gesture from my hand two neatly folded towels floated over to me, I quickly dried my hair, trying to ignore the fact Bart flashed into my head as I climaxed and then wrapped the towel around my head, before drying myself with the other one and wrapping that around my body as I picked up my dirty clothes. I re-entered my bed room, and threw them into the dirty laundry. I got out a hair dryer and dried my hair before I glancing over at the clock, it was now 9:14AM , I thought it would be later but the other titans would likely be having breakfast right about now. I finished drying my hair and after brushing it, that was the extent of my getting ready, a simple 10 minutes as opposed to Cassie and Starfire's hour or two of drying, brushing and styling their hair, plucking their eyebrows, plastering on makeup. I didn't see the point. I decided that I didn't feel like stepping into the same outfit I'd just had on even though I had at least 10 of the same hooded cape, leotard and boots, I wanted something more casual today. I pulled on a pair of dark blue, silk panties, a matching dark blue bra and then stepped into some black, ripped tights, and pulled on some knee high combat boots, a black ,slightly frilly skirt, a dark blue shirt and a black leather jacket.

I walked out into the hall way and into the kitchen to see Tim, Cassie, Garfield and Starfire, eating Waffles and pancakes as Cyborg was cooking up another batch, as they noticed me sit down they all smiled "Good morning Raven!" they all said enthusiastically and cheerfully "Morning." I replied in my normal monotone voice, and I watched their faces instantly drop as I killed the whole mood. "Hey, grumpy guts, want some?" Cyborg's booming, always cheery voice called out to me gesturing to the waffles and pancakes. I simply nodded and he piled way too much onto my plate before passing it to me, "Thanks." I replied "I can't tell if that was sarcasm or sincere." Cyborg replied, I sighed "It was sincere, honest." I replied but it still came out emotionlessly, Cyborg sighed this time "Whatever grumps." He replied. I knew he was just teasing me, but sometimes it still hurt. As I began to eat my breakfast Tim spoke up "So Raven, you seen Bart lately?" I almost choked on my food, I swallowed hard "No, how should I know where he is?" I said almost too quickly. "Uh, it's just you two seem to spend quite a bit of time together and he said he'd be back this weekend, he'd usually be here by now, just wondering if you've seen him." Tim explained, I secretly breathed a sigh of relief, I was afraid his detective skills had somehow picked up something. "I haven't." I lied, not wanting anyone to know what happened this morning or a few minutes prior and wanting to forget the whole experience myself as I could feel the conflicted emotions starting to make their way back up to the surface. "Hey Cyborg, could you make me a cup of herbal tea please?" I asked him and he grinned as he started to make me one. He passed it to me when it was done. "Thank you." I said just as emotionlessly as before yet Cyborg smiled "I believe that one." I sipped my tea, letting it calm me and dull the feelings that were making this day a difficult one. But I still had the feeling that one boy was going to zoom back in soon and I'd be right back at square one.


	6. Chapter 6

Bart's POV:

I'd finally gotten the courage to man up and go fix things between Raven and I and just as I thought this I could see the Titans tower coming into view as I sped towards it. I wasted no time in going to find Raven, and as entered the building I smelt the familiar scent of pancakes and waffles from the kitchen and assumed she would be up there eating breakfast with the rest of the Titans. I took a deep breath, psyched myself up and ran into the room as if nothing had happened, no one could know anything was out of the ordinary. Robin noticed me first "Speak of the speed demon, we were just talking about you, you seem a little late today, which I guess is somehow the Flash family's trademark, but you're normally here watching the early morning cartoons, you get held up somewhere?" he said to me, somehow Robin's conversation starters always seemed like an interrogation but of course today the feeling was intensified, "Uh, no I just overslept, that's all, and they're usually repeats anyway." I replied casually, I noticed Raven glare at me after hearing me lie through my teeth, damn, it was like those cold, angry eyes were shooting a shard of ice right into my heart. Beast boy smiled "Well you can watch the discovery channel with me if you like Bart? There's some really interesting stuff on about the animal kingdom today." I faked a smile back, genuine happiness being impossible right now, "Nah, it's ok Beast boy, you may love to know more about the animal kingdom, but I'm good, thanks for asking though." I replied, he just nodded back and continued eating. At that point my stomach grumbled, I needed food, my hyper fast metabolism combined with all my running and pathetic crying had burnt through all my energy "Hey Cyborg, toss me a plate of food will ya?" I shouted to him, "Coming right up." he answered and suddenly a plate with a tower of pancakes, and waffles covered in maple syrup was coming my way, luckily having light speed reflexes, I easily caught it. I proceeded to wolf it down as I usually did and it was back in the sink before Cyborg had put the bottle of syrup down, "Thanks." I said and was quickly back in my seat, not wanting to let any of the others know anything was out of the ordinary. There was the general chit chat, Cassie teaching Starfire about the different types of fashion and earth slang, Tim telling us about his latest exploits in Gotham, Cyborg explaining the latest upgrades and additions to his car, and Raven silently sipping her herbal tea. The only thing different about this particular morning was Raven giving me death stares that could Rival the Bat-glare. I couldn't take it anymore "Hey Rae, come talk with me in the hall a minute." I said to her and before she could no doubt refuse, I'd taken her by the wrist and sped us into the hall way.

"What?" she seethed, her voice filled with rage. Was I scared? Hell yeah, was I going to back down?, no way "What? You just gonna give me evil stares for the rest of our lives, yeah I screwed up ok? Everyone makes a mistake, it's just that when you were saying I should stay away from you, I got so scared of losing you, that I panicked and did something stupid ok? So let's just forget about it." I said to her, Raven just stared back with venomous eyes, "Just forget? Just forget the fact you kissed me?" She replied, her voice laced with sadness and hurt, "It was just a kiss-" Before I could continue, Raven's eyes were glowing pure white and I was slammed against the wall by an invisible force, flames of dark magic were flickering around her fists "Except it wasn't JUST a kiss, it was my first kiss! And YOU took that away from me and it's something I can NEVER EVER get back!" She said furiously. I was terrified, it looked like she wanted to kill me right there and then, but then she shook her head and let out a grunt of frustration as she regained control, I did feel terrible though, I placed my hands on her shoulders "Raven, please look at me." I said softly, she looked up at me, her eyes now welled up with tears "I'm sorry Raven, I truly am, and to be honest with you, it was my first kiss too. So call it even?" I said to her, hoping she'd forgive me. Raven sighed now calmer "We can't just call it even Bart, you kissed me, it's not just that you took my first kiss away, that's a sign of love a kiss isn't just a sign of liking someone a lot, it's LOVE, do you realise how big of a thing that is? You can't just do that to someone and expect to apologise and have everything go back to normal, look I'm sorry I tried to shut you out earlier, but now knowing that you might think that you love me, god, I don't even know what to think! my powers are even more unstable, I don't know what to do!" she said a tear rolling down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. I took her hands, screw all this hiding my feelings, she needed to know the truth, at least then it was clear to her. "I don't think I love you Raven, I know I do." I said honestly. Raven looked into my eyes "You're 13 years old! How can you know the difference between love and infatuation, your hormones are all over the place and you're probably only feeling that way because I'm the girl you spend the most time with! You can't keep saying this stuff Bart! Can't you understand what it does to me?" Raven said to me her voice sounding almost pleading and desperate, I looked right back at her "But I DO love you." I said again sincerely "Bart! I just said-"Raven began but I cut her off and placed my hands on either side of her face "Raven, listen to me, I love you more than words can explain, but I'll try. When you walk into a room, I instantly get butterflies in my stomach, my heart starts beating even faster than usual, I get so nervous, but also happy. Since the first time I saw you, I've barely been able to keep my eyes off of you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, you're always in my thoughts, my dreams. You're the first person I think of when I wake up and the last person I think about before I go to bed, I've wanted to touch so much that it hurts, I've wanted to hold you, caress you, kiss you! I want to be with you more, I want to be with you all the time actually, and I tell you things I don't even tell Barry or the others, and I don't want you to have a boyfriend, and I know that sounds selfish but I just want you to be mine because , because you complete me Raven, and I don't think I could live without you in my life, you've given me a reason to stay in the past and well... for god's sake Raven, I love you, there's no other way to say it! I love you." I said with honesty and I just realised as I'd been confessing my love to her our lips had suddenly gotten so close I could feel her breath on mine,w e both leaned in. Just then Cassie walked around the corner and we both stepped away from each other quickly "Hey guys! What's going on out here?" She said as Raven and I were awkwardly looking around, "Uhm...Bart was just telling me about a temple he saw when running one day and thought I might like to check it out, he was describing where he saw it so I can have an idea where to look." Raven nervously said. Cassie looked at us suspiciously "Right. Well Raven, Kori and I are going to the mall for some new clothes, I don't suppose you'd want to come but I thought I'd ask you anyway just in case, cause you know, it'd be nice to have a girls day out right?" she said, "Actually that sounds like a good idea, I'll come along" Raven said and with that she followed Cassie out of the hallway, leaving me to wonder to what the hell just happened. I just confessed my love to her, we almost kissed...and then she just left!

Raven's POV:

I felt bad about leaving so abruptly, but I had to go, I had to get away! Bart just told me he loved me! and he does, I don't even have to read his emotions, I know, I accused him of not knowing what love was but I don't really know either, but what he just told me sounds like love, and I can't deny it anymore, I've been having feelings for him too. I needed to get my head straight, figure out what to do next and relax. This shopping trip would help me take my mind off of things and I could act like a normal girl for once.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so so sorry this took so long! I had the chapter planned out and knew what I wanted to write for a while but never found the time to do it. It will probably be a while between chapters but I promise you I will try to post chapters up more regularly, I already have the next one halfway planned but I thought adding that bit in this chapter would make it too long. To those who like this story feel free to message me or leave reviews with idea's or concerns and I'll be glad to respond but as always don't be mean or at least make criticism constructive. Anyway I've babbled on enough!

Ravens POV:

As Cassie and Kory discussed the different types of clothes they were going to try on once we got to the mall and the different accessories they were going to get with them I zoned out, god it bored me to death. Then again I don't know how anyone could put up with it, it's the same thing all the time, Kory just wants clothes that are pink! I hate pink, although I'll admit I own a pair of pink panties but it's just the one pair and I only wear them if I have nothing else. I may wear dark colours all the time but at least I have variety, Kory's clothes consist of different shades of pink and purple and that's it. The almost orange skinned girl annoys me so much that I can barely believe it but I know she means well. It's just frustrating, she's so pretty and perfect, and so is Cassie, they are such beautiful gorgeous girls that I look like crap in comparison to them. I can't believe how almost everything and anything annoys me, this trip to the mall was meant to help me clear my head but they are both getting on my nerves, endless babble about clothes, shoes, make up, basically shit I couldn't care less about. "So Raven you gonna tell us what shops you want us to visit?" Cassie asked me "Well unless you two want to buy clothes from house of leather or hot topic I doubt you'll want to come with me." I replied matter-of-factly. Kory raised an eyebrow but then her face lit up with excitement, "Maybe we should give it a try, I think it could be fun to look like Raven!" she said with a grin "You're kidding right?" I said, not believing what I was hearing. Cassie looked genuinely confused too, "Yeah, you're kidding right? I mean Raven's style suits her and all, and she looks good wearing that sorta stuff, but we wouldn't!" Cassie said, clearly trying not to insult me. Kory gave a pouty face "I thought it could be fun." She said sadly. I may have been too harsh on the alien girl "Hey Kory, come on, making Cass try on stuff I like would be like when you two try to get me to have your make over sessions, which by the way is still NOT happening, I'll be fine looking around my kinda shops, you two go to yours and we'll meet up in the coffee shop in the corner of the mall in an hour?" I suggested, "Sounds great!" Cass said and so we carried on towards our destination.

As we walked through the doors Kory and Cass waved to me as they hurried off to their first shop, filled with girly clothes and shoes. I sighed, that sorta stuff sickened me. I headed straight for house of leather first, as I walked through the door the smell of all the leather instantly hit me and I loved it, I looked through all their new jackets seeing if any appealed to me more than the one I was wearing now. I saw a few that were nice but couldn't decide if I wanted to buy them, after all leather was extremely expensive and although I have a considerable amount of money I still didn't want to blow it all in one go. I decided to leave the jackets and looked at the boots, but again none could beat the pair I had on now either. I decided to leave until they got some new things in, not that I often come into the city to check. I headed off to hot topic, and as I walked through the door I saw some girls giggling and pointing at a poster of the lead singer of Black Veil Brides, Andy Biersack, I liked their music and I could admit he was an extremely good looking guy, but there was no need to giggle and act like school girls. As I passed them I heard a girl say "Oh Andy is Bae!" God I HATED that word! It was so stupid, I thought the worst had passed when YOLO and SWAG slowly started to die out but once one silly thing dies out another starts, I seriously worry for this generation. I looked at a few T-shirts and picked out two, a black shirt with the Guns N Roses logo in the middle and a shirt with a gothic styled Alice in Wonderland design. I also picked up some skeleton design leggings and another pair with a galaxy print on them and then simple black ones, I also got black and white striped over the knee socks and a pair of black tights with a purple bow at the top. I then went to the pyjama section, I usually don't wear pyjamas and though I wouldn't let anyone know it, I enjoy sleeping in the nude. That's probably the only time I do like being nude though, at least the quilt covers my body and I don't have to look at it. But as I almost had an embarrassing moment with Bart this morning, although I luckily caught the quilt before it revealed my boobs, I decided I should start wearing pyjama's more. So I searched and searched. I didn't like most of them but I found a set of studio ghibli themed hot pants and tank tops and a Pokémon themed set along with Pikachu pyjama pants. Originally I wasn't going to check the lingerie section but I did anyway, I picked up a set of black, lacy bra and panties, it was sexier than what I'd usually go for but what the hell. I went to check out and plonked everything down on the counter. The girl behind the counter looked very punky, she had quite pale skin like me but without the horrible greyish tone, and she had two lip rings either side of her mouth, a nose ring and dark, lipstick, eyeliner and eye shadow with blonde dread locks. "Someone on a little shopping spree?" she said almost as emotionlessly as I usually sound, while she put my stuff into a bag "Uh kinda yeah, I don't come down here much so I thought I'd stock up you know?" I said shyly, not used to having to talk to people. She smiled "You should come down here more often, you'd get along with most of the people in here." She said, "You mean like those lot?" I said gesturing to the girls who were **still** drooling over Andy's poster, "Well maybe not them, but you get my meaning, you're a cool gal and I think you just need to come outta your shell more, let your feelings be seen." She said with a smile. I thanked her and paid for my stuff "If only it was that easy." I said under my breath as I left the shop.

I realised I'd only spent half an hour shopping and didn't really fancy looking for Kory and Cass, I'd no doubt get dragged into their shops and they'd make me try on god awful looking things. I spotted them upstairs, Cass holding a denim skirt up to her waist and Kory jumping up and down with excitement as she clearly thought it looked great. I smiled slightly, Kory's so cute sometimes but it made me a little sad that if my emotions got that high something might explode. I looked around but couldn't see any shops that I'd be interested in, however outside of the mall directly across the street I did see a shop that got my attention. Ann Summers, I could see very sexy looking under wear in the window and assumed it was a lingerie shop. I checked Kory and Cass weren't looking and walked over to the shop. However, as I started looking around I realised this definitely wasn't just a lingerie shop, all the under wear was far sexier than anything I'd ever seen, some of them didn't even seem like underwear, crotch less panties? Kind of defeats the purpose of panties in my opinion. I then saw at the end of the shop a lot of phallic shaped objects and although I usually would have been disgusted I had to have a look. They all seemed to be rampant rabbits going by what it said on the box. Now of course I'd heard of sex toys but I'd never really looked into it, I never really thought about masturbation and I'd only ever done it three times before this morning's incident in the shower and I'd never used a sex toy. I saw loads of different kinds, the bendy one, the silicone one, the little slim one, the metal one, the mighty one. They were all different shapes sizes and colours and I soon found myself wanting to try one out, this wasn't like me at all, I never thought I'd find myself buying a sex toy but the way things were going it seemed highly likely. I saw one that peaked my interest, the rotating one, I picked up the box and read the description. 'This is The Rotating One, a sensational Rampant Rabbit that moves like no other. Powerful, smooth and flexible, this vibrator promises to satisfy with massaging metal beads in the shaft that rotate in every direction. With multiple vibration settings and an easy-to-use control panel, finding your most orgasmic setting is simple. There are 7 functions in the soft Rabbit ears, with 3 rotating modes in the shaft.' It sounded great! I then saw there was more 'Features: Insertable length: 7 inches, Diameter: 1.5 inches, 10 vibration functions, Waterproof, PVC Material, Push button controls, 2 directional rotation speed' Wow! It was a little pricy but It sounded like it was definitely worth it, I had to try this when I had a quiet moment. I usually enjoy a good book or a cup of herbal tea, but I'll admit this morning was the best feeling I'd had in a long time and if that felt good, this could feel amazing! I got some wipes too and was about to pay when I saw some lingerie, a navy blue bra and panties with a lacy design around the edges and black ribbon criss-crossing over the middle, they looked very sexy and I liked them. I got a pair and then saw a burgundy coloured strapless bra and matching panties, I threw them in my bag too and walked to the check out, it was only then that I got very shy and I felt heat rush to my cheeks as the lady scanned my things. She noticed me blushing "Don't worry dear we all do it." She said chuckling, I hadn't expected such a cheeky remark from an older woman but it did make me feel a little better, I handed over my money and dashed across the street hoping Kory and Cassie wouldn't see me exiting such a place.

I stuffed the bag into the bottom of my hot topic bag and went to the coffee shop. I looked around the shop but couldn't find the girls anywhere. I pulled out my phone and checked the time 11:56, I was a little early, I also noticed a text from Bart. I opened it and inwardly sighed as I read it, 'I thought we were having a moment there, why'd you bail on me?!' I sent one back 'We were, I'm sorry for heading out so abruptly but I needed some air and a little time to relax without you on my mind before I make a decision on how we go from here. I'll talk to you when I get back, I promise.' I sent back, it was a completely honest and sincere reply. A few seconds later my phone buzzed again and I pulled it out of my jacket pocket, another text from Bart 'Ok, well you better speak to me tonight, we need to sort this out.' I sighed as I put my phone back into my jacket, Bart was right we did need to sort this.

I ordered a coffee and sat down at a table. I looked down into my cup of coffee as if searching for an answer there. Bart loved me, he truly did, I didn't even need to read his emotions to tell it was true, he sounded so sincere and honest as he told me exactly how he felt, and the things he said were wonderful, I never thought I'd hear anything like that from the 13 year old lightning bolt. I smiled as I thought of his smiling face, problem was that was just a disguise, he was really a troubled, serious boy who almost never smiled, but he'd had a hard past and was constantly worrying about things. He had loosened up and opened up to me more and it was obvious his hyper, over joyous personality wasn't all a cover. He still looked handsome even when he wasn't smiling though, he looked thoughtful, mysterious and well...sexy. It was clear I liked him too, but love, I don't know, it's true that whenever he's around my emotions go wild and I can't really stop thinking about him, but is that love? He's a gorgeous, wonderful and kind hearted boy and I liked his company, I liked him being around me, I liked how we could talk for hours honestly and openly. We'd even had movie nights together and I'd sometimes lay my head on his chest as we watched. His hard, toned chest. I did feel funny whenever he walked, or rather ran into a room, and I loved how each time I felt a gust of wind I'd look around for him, even when it was just the weather. And earlier as he confessed his love for me, I couldn't help but be drawn to him, his voice calmed me, his words wooed me and I couldn't stop myself from leaning in closer and closer to him as I looked into those beautiful green eyes. I love Bart, I love him, I do! I love Bart Allen. I smiled as I took a sip of my coffee, happy I'd finally decided. I love him. My happiness didn't last long however as Cass and Kory finally joined me and started boring me buy telling me about all the things they'd bought.


	8. Chapter 8

Bart's POV:

I was sitting on the couch still in awe of how Raven literally walked out on me when we were about to kiss, I mean who does that? It would have been our first real kiss, one she was willing to have and not one that I, in her words 'stole' and then she agrees to go the mall with Cass and Kory? That's nothing like the Raven I knew. Something was up, and I wanted to find out, however instead of racing after them I decided I'd let Raven have some time to herself to figure things out. It's kinda hard to forget everyone else's brain doesn't work at light speed. That is a plus in the battlefield, my brain processes information of everything around me all at the same time, so in a way I can see every possible outcome, almost seeing things before they happen, and make the best decision and do something about it before anyone can react. At least I try to, having knowledge of what's going to happen, but no experience of the best way to deal with it doesn't balance out well, but hey I'm a fast learner.

I went into my room and changed from my Kid Flash suit into some cream coloured cargo pants, a yellow shirt and a red zip up hoodie, I also pulled on some red trainers with gold accents, and laces. I then picked up my phone and texted Raven 'I thought we were having a moment there, why'd you bail on me?!' after what felt like a few hours of reading 3 books and cleaning my room I checked my phone, 5 minutes had passed in real time. I sighed, no wonder she hasn't texted back after five minutes, man having time pass so slowly when you move at super speed can get so confusing, I mean when I grew up, I was aging at super speed, my hyper metabolism couldn't slow down, It was constantly working faster and faster, at age 1 I looked 2, at age 2 I looked 12, however the way the doctors, earth gov, dealt with that was sticking me in a virtual reality chamber, they were feeding my brain all the information I needed at super speed and I was also taking it in at super speed. However, to take that much in all at once would be too much for me to handle, I'd go insane, so in my virtual reality it made things seem as if time was passing normally, as if I was aging like a normal boy, and as if I was being taught at a normal pace, however they couldn't stop my aging, by 3 years old I was going to die an old man. But then the reach invaded and took over my world, when they raided the lab I was in they saw my talent, killed all the earth gov doctors, and took me out of my virtual reality, they explained what was happening to me and said they could cure me, their technology could shock my system into letting me age normally, and so they did, in exchange for me working as a slave. I accepted, what choice did I have? Die of old age or get cured and become a slave, so once my rapid aging was cured I had an inhibitor put on me to prevent me from using my super speed and I was forced to be a slave. However I did manage to escape from my time into the past with some help from Nathaniel Tryon, a former super villain who wanted to change the grim future we were stuck in, and the rest is history, or my present, it's still confusing.

I decided to kill time by going into the living room, Gar and Cyborg were playing a video game, a fighting one by the looks, as I leaned over the back of the couch I was almost hit in the face as Cyborg threw his hands up in the air "What! Defeated again! You play this game too much Beast Boy!" he screamed as he threw the controller aside. "I'm going to work on my car, I'm making upgrades to it, I could use some help." He said looking to me, then Tim and then Gar, each of us stone faced. "Fine, I can tell by your less than thrilled looks that no one cares enough to help poor old Vic. Well you know what? That's fine by me, on second thought I don't need any of you to help me anyways, you'd just get in the way." He said in an almost annoyed tone, though I could see the smile on his face as he walked away. As I leapt over the back of the couch and landed in Cyborgs recently vacant spot, I watched as Gar beat up a bad guy on screen, he was now playing story mode, and as Cy said, he plays way too much, the meter was filling up and a big 'PERFECT!' was showing up on screen every time he landed a hit. I was about to ask if I could play when Tim sat next to us. I turned to him "So any cool things happen in Gotham this week?" I asked him, "Uhm, not really, Batman and I stopped an arms deal between Penguin and Black Mask, took down a few muggers, stopped two bank robberies and put Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum back in Arkham. Same old stuff, different villains." He said calmly. I just sat there amazed at how that was a normal week for Robin. I chuckled, "You know Tim, you really surprise me sometimes, and you seem to lead a more exciting life than us guys with super-powers." I said with a smile Tim smiled back, it wasn't a real smile though, almost sarcastic "It comes with a price." He said lifting his shirt, showing scars, bruises and a still healing cut he obviously got sometime this week in one of those events. Luckily my minor injuries heal in seconds and don't leave a mark. I was about to ask more when Tim stood up, "I'm off to the gym, anyone gonna join me?" I shook my head "I've had enough exercise today." I replied having ran halfway around the earth and back. Gar didn't even reply, I don't think he even heard the question, being so engrossed in his game. With that Tim walked off to the gym, and I was left with Gar, I can't say I don't like the kid, but he does tend to get on my nerves a lot, but he's part of the team so I may as well try to get a better relationship with him, because at the moment outside of the battle field, we're just acquaintances.

I was about strike up conversation when he beat me to it "So why do you hang out with that Raven girl so much? I mean she's pretty weird don't you think?" he said, I resisted the urge to punch him, "No, I don't think that Gar, she's not weird, she's just different, I thought you of all people would know what that's like." I replied, I tried not to sound too harsh, but at the same time let him know I didn't appreciate his comment. He Paused the game and looked over at me "Jeez dude, calm down, I was just saying, I find her being all dark and gloomy, and always reading her books, hardly saying a word and lurking about the place weird. I guess you see something I don't." He said, I was getting more annoyed with this kid by the second, "Yeah I see something different because I've actually tried to interact with her. She likes her solitude and actually keeps her distance so in case her powers go haywire someone won't get hurt, but I guess you've never noticed that in-between your movie and video game marathons. I thought we might get on as friends but until you stop insulting my best friend simply because she's not the same as most people we won't. Have a nice day Gar." I said as I got up off the couch, I could hear him protesting and apologizing as I walked away but I blocked him out, I couldn't deal with him right now, I just wanted to know how Raven was doing. I checked my phone, she'd actually texted me back now. 'We were, I'm sorry for heading out so abruptly but I needed some air and a little time to relax without you on my mind before I make a decision on how we go from here. I'll talk to you when I get back, I promise.' I smiled, that seemed reasonable, I can't believe I thought she'd just bailed, of course she had a reason, however we still needed to talk so I sent one back 'Ok, well you better speak to me tonight, we need to sort this out.' Just as I'd slipped my phone back into my pocket it rang, I immediately got it out again, expecting it to be Raven, however the caller ID said it was a private number, I answered. "Hello is that Mr. Allen?" the woman on the other end said, "It is, who is this?" I asked "This Dr. Jenkins, I'm from S.T.A.R. Labs, I wanted to talk to you about coming down to our lab in Keystone, we believe we've found out some facts about the speed force and we'd like to run some tests." She said. I sighed, "I know and I thought I already told you I'm not interested, I don't want to be some lab rat, I had enough of that in my past, or your future, or whatever it is, I don't want to be tested again, I thought I also told you to stop calling me and sending me e-mails." I replied, "You did however you can't just run away from your problems, you've opened up whole new theories about speedsters and we need YOU to come in and help us. If not for you do it for the other speedsters, we're not going to hurt you we promise." She said. As convincing as she sounded I still didn't want to go, however I did owe it to Barry and the others to find out just what was going on with me. "Fine, only for the others, I'll be there in a minute. Literally." I replied and ended the call.

I was then back in my room and changing once again, back into my Kid Flash suit and I started racing over to Keystone. I soon saw the S.T.A.R. Labs building appearing in the distance, it was a tall building, easy to spot, but no super villain would be stupid enough to attack it, with all the chemicals there it'd cause an explosion large enough to destroy the city and them along with it, they'd have to be crazy. thinking about that I'm glad The Joker mostly sticks to terrorizing Gotham City. I raced up to the reception desk "Hey I'm Kid Flash, here to see Dr. Jenkins?" I said to the stunned looking man behind the desk "Uh, yes I just put the phone down, she said you'd be here any second, I didn't think she meant literally. She's on the 34th floor." And with a wave I was off and up the stairs. When I opened the door I realized the entire floor was dedicated to speedsters and finding out what makes them tick, there was a special treadmill, a case with one of Barry's tattered suits and all sorts of gadgets that looked amazing even though I had knowledge of future tech. I saw a red headed woman in the room, she seemed to be in her 30's. She was looking at the torn up Flash suit, she must be . I walked up to her "Dr. Jenkins?" I asked "Hi, Bart, or do you prefer Kid Flash?" she replied as she turned to me "I guess it doesn't matter seeing as you already know my secret identity, I still find it hard to believe almost every S.T.A.R. Labs employee knows every hero's identity." I replied, she seemed to have taken offence "We don't, Batman's identity is still a mystery." She replied "I know who he is, but I won't tell." I said smiling "Well after Superman trusted Emil Hamilton with his identity other heroes started to trust us too, Barry and Jay didn't think you'd mind, I can only apologize if they were wrong, but you don't have to worry Bart, only top level employees know. You can trust us." She said trying to reassure me. I tried to explain "If you came from my future you'd have trust issues too, although I don't think it's hard for the big brains in here to realize Clark Kent was Superman, I mean all he does is put on a pair of glasses." I said trying to come across as more friendly. Dr. Jenkins smiled "Of course we came to that assumption, however he seemed too different in mannerisms and personality to be the same individual. Your grandfather actually made a good point once, he said that 'Clark slouches, wears clothes two sizes too big and raises his voice an octave, while standing straight and talking in a deeper tone as Superman.' So it's a simple yet effective technique. Barry always made sure he showed up late to everything, no one would think a man who was always late could be The Flash." She explained, I smiled, I guess it did make sense.

I looked around the room, then back to her "Speaking of Barry, why do you have an almost completely destroyed suit of his in a case?" I asked her "We're trying to see if we can clone one of his suits, we took a piece of this suit and hope we'll be able to clone it and also figure out how he puts it inside one of his rings, Barry's always complaining that they often get torn in battles and he has to make new ones. We could do it to yours too if we're successful." She said, "I'll think about it, so what are we doing, what tests do I have to do?"I asked, still feeling nervous. Dr. Jenkins walked towards her desk and gestured for me to follow "Oh, and thanks for coming in Bart, I know this was hard for you to do. Now we've researched everything we know about speedsters so far, we believe it dates back to 1830s, there was a myth about a hero named Windrunner, who could run at inhuman speeds, it was believed to be just that, a myth, a story told to entertain kids, but we believe he was the first speedster. Unfortunately we know nothing about how he got his powers and there were no other speed related heroes until Jay became the first Flash, but both he and Barry agreed to have the tests. They say when they use their powers they sense an intense energy, like something is giving them their speed, something not from this 'dimension' was the word Barry used. So Bart, the first thing I'd like to know is, what is it like when you run, what's the feeling like?" she asked me as she sat her desk, I sat down on the chair the other side of the desk and sighed thinking of how to describe it "Well, there's nothing else like it, it feels amazing. When I run I feel as if I'm mainlining nitro, or like there's this lightning, no, more like electricity, yeah electricity...it feels like every cell is electrified, and there's this intense power pumping through my veins, and it's like a shock is sent to every nerve. It's like I'm hanging on to a comet, but I'm in control of it. But there is another feeling, I sense it too, like I don't know where from but it's like there's some sort of reservoir, like a speed reservoir, that I can almost tap into to get this energy from, I can't see it, but I can feel it. It's definitely like a force, a speed force, that's where I got the idea for the name, and I believe when I hit Darkseid I managed to get to this other 'dimension', and when I was there that force I feel just a little of when in this dimension, was amplified a thousand times, It felt like it was over loading my body, almost like the speed force was going to blow me apart, it was too much! I just felt like I had to run, I had to keep moving, nothing has ever made me want to run as fast as I possibly can, to gain as much speed as I can as much as that place. It has to be where Barry, Jay and I get our speed from, maybe even Wally did too, it has to be. That's all I know." I said to her as she took notes.

"That's almost exactly how Jay and Barry described the feeling of when they run, however they've never fully experienced the power of the speed force. We managed to find out the approximate speed you reached when you hit Darkseid and entered the speed force, we couldn't get and exact speed." She said. She leaned forward placing her hands on the desk and looking into my eyes. I knew what she was about to say was serious " Bart you are something very special, you've reached a speed no other speedster, not even Barry has ever come close to, you reached high- hyper sonic speed." She said in a calm but stern tone to let me know this was something big. However I looked over to her with a confused look on my face, and she then looked back with an equally puzzled expression. I sighed " I may be Barry's Grandson, and I may be exceptionally smart for a kid my age, however Barry is the scientist, I don't know how fast high-hyper sonic is." I explained. She smiled "Oh I'm sorry I forget sometimes, not everyone understands our technical terms, if you want to call them that, it's simply the correct term to us." I realized form her last few words, that each smile is a smile to herself, as when I do not understand something it proves she is smarter than me, and she clearly loves to subtly remind people of her intellect. As I wasn't going to befriend this woman I almost called her on it, not putting on my mask of the hyperactive, goofy kid, but as I was about to open my mouth she got out of her seat and began to walk. again gesturing for me to follow, she reached a whiteboard and took a marker before she begain to speak again "You reached approximately Mach 10-25, you reached between 7000 to 19,000 miles per hour! And in such a short distance, no one else can do that Bart, we checked. We had both Barry and Jay on that treadmill over there, it can withstand your powers and record your speed. Jay couldn't even reach near the speed you did, he got to just about the speed of sound before he stopped, saying his knee was hurting and was about to give in, Barry reached Mach 5 but even then he only reached that speed by running for 2 minutes first, both he and Jay had to build up to get nowhere close to your speed. You did it in less than a second, effortlessly." She said as she finished writing down various bits of information on the board. I realized everyone was right, I was powerful, much more powerful than Barry, and that honestly scared me. I wanted Raven with me, but she wasn't. "So Bart, what we've done is modified the treadmill, now it records your vital signs, your speed and what we believe to be your speed force levels, we've also recorded Barry and Jay's too, and we're going to see just how powerful you are." said as she lead me over to the treadmill. I frowned "No we're not, I didn't even know the speed I was moving at when I hit Darkseid, I just didn't want anyone else hurt and I just ran at him, if I run that fast again what happens if I can't escape the speed force, I don't know how I did last time, and it felt like my body was going to explode, I could die! This is why I didn't wanna be your damned experiment!." I said to her in anger. I was about to leave but she stopped me "No! Bart, no. We're just going to get you to run close to those speeds. Please, you can't run around saving the world without knowing how much power you truly possess." She said. I groaned, "Fine." She stuck some wires on my temples, chest, down my arms and legs, i already felt uncomfortable, it was like my past again. "Ok, well just go for it, it should give me us a reading."she said as the treadmill powered up, I began to run, building up getting faster and faster each second, checking my speed, careful to not reach Mach 10. Suddenly I felt an intense pain and the machine malfunctioned and I fell to my knees. "Bart! Oh my gosh, there was lightning all around you for a second there, are you ok?!" said rushing to my side. Now I was pissed "NO I'M NOT OK! THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS, YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T HURT ME AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!." I screamed. She jumped back, shocked at my outburst. I ripped the wires off me "I'm leaving, and don't try to stop me." I said as they hit the floor. She grabbed my arm again "You deaf? Cause I sure as hell know you aren't stupid and you seem to enjoy reminding people of that." I said to her sternly, looked taken aback by my sudden change in personality, I was being myself and she saw I was different from the rest of the Flash family. "Those speed force levels were off the charts! You hit Mach 9 by our speedometer, I imagine you have a mental block from your fear of entering the speed force again and that lightning was the speed force starting to manifest, in this reality. Oh and I made this for you, it's a speedometer, use it so you don't accidentally kill yourself. You can leave now, we don't need anymore tests, we can work the rest out on our own." She said in a unfriendly and matter of fact sort of tone. I shrugged her arm off me "Whatever." I said as I walked out of the room looking at the speedometer, I attached it to my wrist, it blended in well I'll give her that, it has two readings, Mach level and mph. I decided it was time to head back to Titans Tower, however I needed to make a stop first, I'm starving.


	9. Chapter 9

Raven's POV:

I'd just gotten home from our little shopping trip and already I was relieved, I don't think I could stand anymore of that nonsensical girly talk! I walked away from the girls and into the living room, surprisingly it was empty apart from Garfield who was staring at the TV eyes bloodshot, playing some video game he owned. "Where is everyone?" I asked, he instantly jumped and actually threw his controller up in the air and scrambled to grab it, knocking it into the air three more times before he actually caught it, anyone would have thought he was juggling. He paused the game "Jeez! You scared the life out of me, you think you could not just sneak into rooms like that?" he said panting, I suddenly felt sad, once again someone hated me for how I am. "I'm sorry." I said quietly looking down at the floor. Gar had clearly noticed how he made me feel "Hey, wait, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, honestly. It's just, I've never really met anyone who always looks down in the dumps and keeps to themselves, except for Batman but that's expected. No offence meant by the way! It'll just take some getting used to. Bart made me see that this morning, I of all people should know how it feels to be different." he said. I smiled at the thought of Bart sticking up for me "None taken. So back to my question where is everyone?" I asked "Oh yeah, Uh Cyborg went to upgrade his car a few hours ago, so he's in the basement, Robin went to the gym and hasn't come out since, so that's level 25 and Bart went out, I think he did anyway, I saw a yellow blur in the corner of my eye." Gar said to me as he remembered what I'd asked. I had a few options, I could help Cyborg with his car, I actually enjoyed spending time with the guy who'd quickly become like a big brother to me, even if helping him meant I got oil all over me. Or I could train in the gym with Robin, I liked to try and keep in shape. However as per usual I teleported to my room and checked the door was locked. It was.

I dropped my bag by the side of my bed and started placing the new clothes on my bed, and then I saw underneath them all was my new toy. I blushed at the sight of it still embarrassed by what it was going to be used for. I distracted myself by sorting out my clothes putting them into their correct drawers. I took off my jacket and then reached under my shirt and unhooked my bra, and tossed it aside letting my breasts free. I always did so when I was alone in my room, a bra was so unbelievably uncomfy, I hated it, you'd think after years of making them they'd have found a way to make them more comfy. But unfortunately no, we girls are yet to experience a bra that is comfy and stays that way for the whole day. I envy all the girls with smaller breasts, half the time they don't even need a bra, I'm a 32 D yet I feel much larger. I sat on the bed and undid my combat boots, kicking them off once they were loose enough, I then took off my skirt and tights too, and they instantly went into the dirty laundry box. I was about to do my usual thing when I was alone and read a book, however I decided for once, maybe I'd see what was on TV. I flicked through the channels, they were mostly just sitcoms, or reality shows, pop music videos, none of which I found funny or entertaining, I kept flicking through until I realized I wasn't even taking in what the show's I was flicking past were anymore, I was just pressing the button on the remote staring into space. Now reminded of why I hardly ever put the TV on I turned it off and fell back into my pillow sighing in boredom. I still didn't feel like reading the book I was currently halfway through today though, I couldn't seem to focus knowing Bart would be back and inevitably come to see me soon. The thought of him immediately made me smile and blush. I now welcomed the thought of my new love, and I liked how different I felt from this morning, I thought about him in that skin tight suit, his lean toned body, and his hard chest. His auburn hair and beautiful bright green eyes. I sighed as I thought of his dreamy good looks. Then I noticed the warm, tingly sensation I was feeling between my legs and I realised the thought of Bart's handsome features had caused me to become aroused. But something was different today, usually I'd quickly distract myself, do something, anything to distract myself. But today I was feeling totally different, just like this morning I was feeling the urge to touch myself. I quickly peeled my already damp panties off and pulled my t-shirt up over my head. I started to take the clothes to the laundry box when I saw myself in the mirror on my dressing table. I again saw my naked body for the second time today. I didn't particularly like it, I had a nice slender, slightly toned body and I wasn't fat by any means, but my skin tone, I hated it, that horrible pale grey, I looked at my breasts, my dark grey nipples were already hard, the sight of them actually turned me on a little more. But then I saw my dark indigo bush between my legs, and it was one hell of a bush! I felt a pang of shame and embarrassment. Even though I hated being like all the other girls, being different 'down there' still made me feel self-conscious. I knew from Kory and Cassie's gossip that girls these days, wax, shave and sometimes even laser the hair away, heck I even saw a woman with jewels on them, a vajazzle as it was called on the show Kory and Cassie made me watch when they'd dragged me to their room for 'girl time'. I shaved my legs sure, all the time, I liked the smooth feeling after shaving them and it's kind of a necessity when you're fighting bad guys in a skin tight leotard that reveals your legs. However I'd never even thought about shaving my pubes before. I'd never touched it, not once, I honestly preferred my hair, I felt more mature, more natural, the shaved look seemed strange to me, however I was an outcast, just like in every other area of my life in that department too, all because I didn't feel like putting myself through torture by tearing out my pussy hair to please a man. Fuck it, fuck what men want, it's my vagina and I can have it whatever way I like. However saying that I had to admit, it did look a little out of control, I'm surprised and honestly thankful that it hadn't poked out the sides of my leotard yet. I decided I could at least keep it neatly trimmed, I got a pair of scissors from my drawer, I usually use them to keep my head hair at shoulder length, I took the scissors to my bush and carefully trimmed it down from 2 inches to about half an inch, much better, at least I look tidy now, whilst still looking like a woman, not a little girl. I noticed my own wetness glistening around my lips. I guess this activity wasn't distracting enough to calm my arousal. And so I lay back on my bed and let my hands wander.

I felt my nipples stiffen even more in anticipation and my left hand automatically brushed across them. I squeezed one then the other, making them send tingles through my body towards my still dampening pussy. I could feel the heat emanating from between my legs. My right hand had already made its way down there, and as I found my clit I squeezed my left breast in my hand and I pinched the nipple between my middle and ring finger. I slowly and gently started rubbing circles on my clit, biting my lip to keep myself from making noise, as my pleasure began to build I started to rub faster, I stopped, only momentarily to move my hand down a little more, my thumb continuing to rub while my middle finger sank into my moist folds. I worked my finger in and out, feeling the hot, smooth and sopping wet walls tighten around my finger. I soon moved the other hand away from my nipples so it could concentrate on my clit while the other repeatedly filled my pussy with one finger, then two, sending waves of heat and passion over me as I began to writhe on top of the sheets. My pleasure built and I felt the sensations pulse in time with the motion of my fingers.

I quickly rolled on to my knees, needing a better angle, I leant forward my face in the pillow, ass in the air, reaching one hand up, pushing against the headboard while my other had my fingers frantically, and desperately searching for my spot. I let out a low moan, having it muted by the pillow as I rapidly worked 2 fingers in and out of my tight opening, finally finding their destination. I felt my pussy being stretched by my fingers, never having 2 in there before I groaned in delight as I continued to thrust them in and out. Soon I was sure my groans and cries of pleasure were becoming audible even as I moaned into the pillow. I felt utterly amazing and I quickly reached off the bed, I found the bag I'd dropped earlier and took out the box containing my new 'toy'.

I moved and sat on the edge of the bed quickly getting it out of the box, I swiftly found some batteries and placed them in the 7 inch dildo I was about to plunge into me. I pressed the buttons on it and it came to life sending vibrations through the whole thing and to my fingers, I gave my clit a quick rub to make sure I was still horny and lay back on the bed again. I was blushing now not because I was embarrassed but because I was shy and hesitant about doing this. The whole thing was buzzing, soft vibrations on the ears that made the rest of the toy gently tingle. I spread my legs and loudly whimpered as I tentatively pressed the ears against my clit, the initial pulses surprising me and resonating throughout my body making me quickly pull it away. I could feel an impish smile on my face before I again pressed it against my clit and held it longer before again pulling it away when it was too much. I then pressed the button again sending more powerful vibrations through the ears, and now feeling a gentle vibration through the rest of it. I let out a pleasure filled "Ooooh" sound as I felt the sensations pulse through me. I continued to press the ears against me as I softly smiled loving this new thing, I stupidly, almost didn't buy. I then re-angled it and slowly directed it to my slick opening, I smiled to myself wondering how this would feel and in no time I was pushing it past my swollen, dull pink lips. Again it was too much at first and I quickly pulled it out, placing it back on my clit. After a moment I slowly worked it back in, this time pressing it deeper and holding it longer.

Waves of pleasure washed over my body as I pressed it deeper and deeper into my now drenched pussy. Slowly I found a rhythm and began working my toy in and out. I then pressed the button again the ears now on maximum vibration, sending intense powerful pulses through my clit, all the way up my body and down my thighs and calf's all the way to my feet and making the entire toy now vibrate. When the pleasure became too much and I thought I was going to explode I quickly pulled it out, but kept it on my engorged clit breathing heavily, slowing down before plunging it back in and seeking the source of my pleasure again, finding it and building another layer of delight to the inevitable release. I'd become completely lost in the wonderful feelings this new past time was bringing me. The shy and introverted Raven was now a sex mad goddess...and I was loving it!

I kept working the toy into my sex with the rhythm I'd found and used my left hand to cup my left boob, and pushed it up towards me, now being thankful my breasts had their large size as it allowed me to gently suck on one of my dark grey nipples. I sucked and nibbled on it enhancing my pleasure, humming in joy not thinking it possible to feel much better. I gently squeezed my boob too as I sucked, loving how soft they felt. I let my nipple slip out of my mouth with a pop sound and opened my eyes looking over to my dresser; the mirror was what I wanted to see, it was already positioned perfectly to give me a view of my bed. I lay back against the pillows, and propped myself up so I could look into the glass. I saw myself through heavy lidded eyes, my skin shimmering with sweat, legs spread and a small area beneath my pussy was a very dark shade of purple compared to the rest of my lilac coloured bed sheets. My pleasure becoming a little too much I slowly pulled the toy out of my opening again, but no sooner had it left my pussy than I'd had the dirty idea to put in my mouth, and I sucked on it, tasting my juices for the second time today, I thought I tasted something like butterscotch, just slightly sweeter and creamier. I continued to suck on the dildo whilst I gently rubbed my index finger of my free hand between the folds of my pussy. By now my pussy was wetter than it had ever been and I felt the urge to plunge my toy back where it belonged. I scooted a little higher on the bed so I could see at a better angle, reached down with one hand and spread my pussy lips. The dull pink flesh inside was gleaming with my own juices and I once again brought the dildo down to my entrance, and slowly began sliding it in. I was filled with pleasure again as I turned the vibration back on and started moving it through my tight canal, feeling my pussy re-adjust to its size sent an unexpected shiver through my body. Soon, my muscles began clenching around the toy, and as I watched, began to draw more of it up inside to my hot core. Another inch, then two, then I had to help it in. I grasped the bottom of the dildo and began pushing it further inside. By now, I was moaning regularly and loudly, not caring if any of the other titans heard me anymore, my hips shifting to accommodate the toy invading my body. By the time 6 inches were settled, I was groaning and jerking my thighs. The vibrations carried throughout the entire length of the thing, and I could feel them against the walls of my tunnel. I then remembered the beads, I saw myself grinning like a mad woman in the mirror as my thumb moved up to press the button that activated the beads. Instantly they all started rotating in a clockwise motion and massaged my inner walls. "Unnnnghhh! God! Yes!" I moaned loudly, as the feelings of pleasure were even further enhanced. My mind was beyond all rational thought now as I could only focus on how great I was feeling.

I managed to thrust another half inch inside of me, but still not the full 7 inches and so I decided I needed a better position. Keeping the dildo inside me, I shifted into a crouch. Having worked out for years, I had enough balance to squat on the bed without holding anything but the dildo. Slowly, I started rising and dropping on the dildo as my hand held it propped on the bed. I watched as the inches began sliding out of my pussy and realized I loved watching myself in the mirror. I then cycled through the bead controls until I found the final one, one row of beads rotating clockwise, the one beneath anti clockwise and so on at rapid pace, I almost came from the intense feeling. As I sank back down on it, I groaned loudly and muttered "OH FUCKKKK" as more of it disappeared inside. Soon, I was rising and dropping at a furious pace, loud slopping and squelching sounds filling the room. I watched as my breasts bounced in time to my thrusts, and the toy disappeared and reappeared, my hair tossed around my face wildly. When I couldn't stand not to resist the feeling to come anymore I slammed down more forcefully "OH. FUCK. YES!" I moaned as I slammed down on it each time. I felt myself about to climax and sank down as much as possible, shoving the dildo as deep into my tight pussy as I could. My walls clenched around it, and I let out a loud scream as I exploded in a violent orgasm. Juices flowed down the side of the toy and squirted out onto the bed, making a mess, my hips continued to rock back and forth, causing the toy to bump against my g-spot and causing another violent orgasm. This one went on and on, and my moans and sobs were uncontrollable. I was short of breath and gasping for air as a third screaming orgasm rolled through my body.

Exhausted I let myself fall backwards and lay there slumped against my pillows panting, my knees clamped together as the dildo still buzzed away inside my stretched channel sending tickling sensations to my abdomen. I grasped the base and turned it off and then began sliding it outwards, slowly to let my body adjust. When the head reached the entrance, I sighed feeling my pussy start to return to its usual size. As it finally popped free, I let out another low, sexy moan and shuddered as I lay in a pool of sweat and my own wetness in the middle of my bed. I allowed myself a few minutes rest, regaining my breath and then I caught sight of the clock on the night stand. Realizing I'd taken more than an hour pleasuring myself, and that Bart could be here any second I started scrambling to hide the evidence of my pleasure. Unfortunately, just as I lunged off the bed, the door knocked. "Who is it?!" I shouted as I whipped the sheets of my bed. "It's Bart, I thought we could talk about us, and where we go from what happened this morning." I heard the speedster say from the other side of my door. Shit! He can just vibrate straight through if he wants to "Oh uhm, sure, but don't come in yet!"I said as I felt the mattress, damn it was a little damp, it might be ok with new sheets, "Ok, why not?" I heard him ask, fucks sake Bart, I'm panicking here. "I'm naked." I replied quickly as I put new sheets over the mattress. I then realized another problem; the smell of sex was heavy in the air. "Why are you naked?" I heard a confused Bart ask from the other side, why so many questions was what I wanted to answer back! "I just had a shower." I answered back thinking quickly, and being glad it'd also explain why my hair was moist as I grabbed a can of air freshener in one hand and women's deodorant in the other, running around the room , spraying them behind me as I went. I sniffed I could still smell it lingering slightly, so I got my incense sticks, "Oh ok, well I brought food with me, Chinese, went all the way to China to get it too. Running all that way sure makes me hungry, could you get dressed and let me in soon?" I heard Bart's voice asking once again another question, although I found it quite romantic he'd ran all the way to China to get us food he could have easily gotten at a takeaway. "Sure." I replied and I grabbed a pair of grey pyjama shorts and a black vest and threw them on. I then ran to the side of the bed, quickly wiped down the toy with the wipes I bought with it, kicked it along with the bag under the bed and then tossed the dirty sheets into the laundry box, and then finally answered the door, gasping for air.

"You ok Rae?" Bart asked seeing me huffing and puffing, as he walked into the room plastic bags hanging of his wrists and two trays in his hands. "Yeah I'm fine." I replied as I closed the door and locked it again, then jumped on the bed. I quickly got under the duvet and pulled it up realizing my still hard nipples were poking against fabric of the vest. Bart sniffed the air, Oh god please no, "You got some new incense sticks? this smells familiar but...different." Bart asked. Phew, "Yeah it's a new one, they mix another scent with already popular ones." I answered thinking quickly. I suddenly and unexpectedly saw a yellow blur and red lightning whizz past me, and in the time it took for the hair to fall away from my face there was a tray on my lap with a box of noodles, a plate with more noodles, rice, chicken, peas, mushrooms a nice smelling sauce, I recognised it as a chicken chow mien. There were also vegetable samosas and another box full of egg fried rice and some sweet and sour chicken."Wow Bart, you trying to make me fat or something?" I said as I looked over and noticed he had the same food as me, but double the portion size and an extra bag full of more rice and noodles, and a large bottle of Coca-Cola. He looked at me with his mouth full of food, his cheeks fully puffed out like a hamster. He quickly chewed and swallowed and replied "Not at all, I guess I got carried away with the order, I was so hungry I just started ordering whatever I felt like, believe me the shop owners were surprised with the amount too. Although it could easily have been my costume they were wide eyed about." he said with a smile. " Or it could have been the fact a foreigner was speaking perfect mandarin." he added, I was surprised "You can speak mandarin?" I asked, I could speak English, German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, and Sanskritm, yet I never expected Bart to be fluent in a language. He smiled that wonderful smile again, clearly he said it too impress me "I'm fluent in quite a few languages, English obviously, Spanish, French, Mandarin, Japanese, Croatian, Korean and Swedish. When time moves at snail's pace for you, you certainly have enough time to learn a few languages, and I remember everything I read." he said matter of factly. I was genuinely surprised "Well, you're just full of secrets aren't you? You do realise you can do something no other speedster can right? Jay and Barry don't remember everything they read." I said to him, Bart sighed and his face dropped, I was worried I'd said something wrong. "Rae, don't even get started with me about that, I've heard that a few times today, I finally gave in and went to S.T.A.R. Labs, they told me more about my powers, and ran a test, that malfunctioned and sent a searing pain throughout my whole body, like I was electrocuted by my own speed. I don't really want to talk about it, all I really learnt was the fact I can reach about mach 10 and that, that could be the speed at which I enter the speed force, so I now have a watch that blends in almost completely with the costume and lets me monitor how fast I go so I don't accidentally enter it again." he said solemnly. I put a hand on his shoulder "Are you ok? does it still hurt?" I asked my voice full of concern, I was put at ease when Bart smiled again "I'm fine, although if I said I was hurt would you kiss me better?" he said with a wink, I smiled "You don't have to steal anymore kisses from me, or pretend you're hurt to get a kiss from me anymore." I said and smiled gently as I placed my lips on his, as our lips moved in sync I felt a tingly jolt, like electric from his lips to mine and I my hair slightly lifting up as if someone had rubbed a balloon on my head, we both looked up, seeing little sparks in the air. "Speed force sparks." Bart said as they disappeared, he then looked back at me "So I guess this means you want to..." he trailed off scratching the back of his head nervously, "Yes Bart, I want to be with you." I said smiling, I could swear he was about to leap out of the bed with joy, his smile so wide he almost looked like The Joker, I even saw his entire body vibrate for a second. We kissed again, more passionately, with tongue and as if we couldn't lock lips fast enough. As we pulled away there were no speed force sparks, I guessed they appeared if Bart was excited or if he'd recently used his speed, either way I could get used to it. "Anyway, eat up, it's better than seeing you eat salad every day, I swear you don't eat anything else." Bart said gesturing to my full tray of food, whereas his was already half eaten, "Not everyone has super-speed Bart. I don't always eat salad anyway!, I eat pizza if someone orders it, and whatever breakfast Cyborg cooks up, I even make myself sandwiches sometimes." I said, Bart looked back at me "I've seen you eat more leafs, tomatoes and food rabbits eat than anything else." He said to me. I smiled "Well if you want your girlfriend to keep her slim figure then you'd better stop going on at me for eating salads, I have to if I want to look good, you also going to stop me from working out in the gym? It's easy for you, you burn it all off when you run, it takes me ages to burn off all those calories I do crunches 3 sets of 15-20 reps, leg raises, again 3 sets of 15-20 reps and abs twist 3 sets of 10-15 reps each side, and that's just my abdominal area." I said as I patted my belly. Bart blushed as he looked at my figure. I lifted my top slightly, just below my breasts, "See something you like Mr. Allen?" I asked seductively, "Just your lovely soft skin Ms. Roth." He replied in an equally seductive way and ran his hand over my stomach. I leaned back and closed my eyes, breathing out a husky sigh as he continued to feel my smooth skin and rubbed in a clockwise motion. I quickly pulled my top back down and moved his hand away. "Hey! I was enjoying that!" Bart said in protest. I smiled "So was I but my food will get cold soon." I said as an excuse, instead of saying he was getting me horny, I had no idea what was going on with my body today, why was I so aroused? I forgot the thought as I finished my dinner, just enjoying the time with my new boyfriend and love.


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke in a dark room, I knew instantly this wasn't my room and although I wasn't uncomfortable or restrained I was startled when I saw the chains and hooks hanging from the ceiling. I jolted up ready to escape from whatever criminal's dungeon I was in. "There's no need to be scared Bart." A voice all too familiar said from the corner of the room. I looked over to where the voice came from and there was Raven hovering above the floor, eyes closed, cross legged with her fingers in a 'O' shape. She was meditating and then I remembered that I'd slept in her room. Trying to be manly and regain some of my pride I quickly replied "I'm not scared, why would I be?" Raven opened one of her violet eyes and looked at me "Maybe because I sensed your confusion, panic and fear, I can read your emotions remember?" she said to me before closing her eye again. Well that attempt at appearing to be a brave man failed "Yeah I remember, but I also remember you saying you wouldn't use it on me." I said replied. She got up now, removing the hood of her cloak so I could see her face, although that was all I could see as her cloak concealed the rest. "I did say that Yes. However I was meditating and I heard you move quickly, I doubted even you move so suddenly when you've just woken up. So Instead of breaking my concentration completely by asking you what was wrong, I decided to find out for myself and read your emotions, you were scared." She replied as she blew out the candles, wisps of smoke billowing around her. I was blushing from the embarrassment, "Yeah ok I was kinda scared. But your rooms just so dark! And there are hooks and chains hanging from the ceiling, I mean it looks like a dungeon. What else was I supposed to think other than I'd been kidnapped in my sleep?" I asked her "That it's a Goth girl's room." Raven replied "You lose points already on how good of a boyfriend you are, you'll have to get better at recognizing your own girlfriend's room to regain them." She said smiling. "So we are officially a couple now?" I asked her, she leaned over and kissed me softly "Yes Bart we are." She replied, with that she stood up "I'm going for a shower." She said and started walking toward the bathroom. "Oh good, I can't wait to see this!" I said about to get up, when a dark force pushed me back onto the bed. "Regardless of the fact that you're my boyfriend I'm not letting you see me naked just yet. I don't even like looking at my body. Besides I don't trust you to control yourself." She said to me. I decided it was best not to mention I saw her breasts yesterday morning so I just playfully responded with "Aw, that's mean, I could totally control myself." Raven raised an eyebrow at me, "Oh really? So how would you respond if I told you that right now I'm totally naked underneath this cloak?" She asked "I'd highly suspect you were lying, so it wouldn't be a problem." I replied honestly, and with that Raven cheekily looked over her shoulder and a long, toned, bare leg appeared from inside the cloak "Nice legs babe, but your leotard shows your legs, you could easily be wearing that." I pointed out, to which Raven mischievously giggled as she quickly flashed me her bare bottom, a very sexy, perfectly round bottom I might add. My eyes widened and I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I realised she wasn't lying. Raven then pulled the cloak back around her legs and bum "That's all you get for now Mr. Allen." and with a wink she closed the bathroom door, and then I heard the lock turn. Although I could just phase through I didn't want to be a pervert and so I respected her privacy, though her little tease had made me want to see more.

A few minutes went by and I'd decided to put the TV on whilst I waited for Raven to finish her shower. I checked the news but nothing major was going on and it still seemed to be an unusually quiet weekend, not that I'm complaining. So I flicked over to the cartoons channel and watched some show about a cat and mouse that chase each other around and beat the other up, usually the mouse cleverly outwitting the cat, tricking it into hurting itself. Man entertainment in this era is weird. Just as the show finished Raven came out of the bathroom, her skin shining as it was still damp, with a towel wrapped around her body, though it was just barely covering her breasts which looked ready to pop out at any moment. She also had a towel wrapped around her hair as women usually do after a shower, a few stray tendrils of wet indigo hair had escaped but they just framed her beautiful face. I immediately blushed for the third time this morning. I'm sure Raven knew how provocative she looked and had planned this, although she acted as if she hadn't. "What are you looking at?" she asked me as I stared at her. I shook my head and regained my composure "Uh nothing, you just uhm, you look very nice this morning." I replied. Raven looked at me "Thank you." She said with no emotion going about her business like nothing was out of the ordinary, maybe she wasn't trying to tease me. She then removed the towel from her head as she sat down in front of the mirror and her indigo hair fell to her shoulders and she started to rub it with the towel. Then she took out her hairdryer and blow dried it. She then brushed it, checked it was in her usual style and that was that, no makeup or anything. I hadn't really realised Raven never wore make up, she always seemed so beautiful to me that I assumed she did. She threw the towel into her laundry basket and then stood up and turned to face me, then smiled her cheeky smile from before and that familiar dark aura flickered around her fingers and she flicked her wrist upward and the duvet was thrown over my head. "The no looking rule is still in effect for you Mr. Allen." She said with a giggle and then a few minutes later I heard "You can look now." And there stood raven in black skate shoes with purple laces, black leggings with a skeleton design on them, a shirt with a gothic Alice in wonderland design on it, and purple and black striped arm warmers. She looked wonderful in my opinion, the clothes suited her style well and this look made her even more beautiful in my eyes. "You look great!" I exclaimed looking her up and down again, "Thanks, now you'd better go shower and change too, you slept in your costume, and it's best the other Titans don't know you slept in here last night. They don't even know we're a couple yet." Raven replied, "That's a good point, when are we gonna tell them by the way?" I asked her. Raven paused for a moment "I hadn't thought about that, but I know it's not right now that's for sure. We'll figure it out later. Anyway go shower and get dressed I'll meet you in the living room and make us some breakfast."She said. And so I did, being fast enough to be able to get to my room without anyone noticing me leave Raven's room.

I took of my Kid Flash costume and threw it in my dirty laundry pile, which was getting to a rather impressive height. I then slipped out of my boxers and added them to the pile. Now being naked I walked into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and stepped in, the water warming up after a few seconds. As I washed myself I felt my cock twitch as the thought of Raven flashing her bum came into my mind. I shook the thought away. I guess she was right; I do need some self control. As I rubbed a bar of soap over me I was seriously resisting the urge to rub my cock as I soaped that area up. I shook the thoughts from my mind and I quickly washed the soap away. After I was finished washing my hair I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked over to the mirror and wiped away the steam, and then I saw my body. I'd been training and sparring with Tim in some of my spare time and it seemed to be paying off. Aside from learning cool and useful moves I'd started to become more toned. I still retained my lean athletic look, but my abs had become more defined and I could see a V-line forming. I ran my hand over my stomach and smiled, chicks love abs and even though Raven isn't your average girl, I'm sure she's noticed. I dried my hair with the towel and pulled on a long sleeved T-shirt, the arms being red and the torso yellow. I then put on some slate trousers and red converse shoes.

As I walked into the living room the only other Titans up aside from Raven and I were, Tim and Kory. They were having breakfast in the kitchen. I sat at the table and tried extremely hard to ignore the fact that Kory's dressing gown was showing way too much cleavage. Tim gave me a look that told me he knew as well. As Raven brought me a bowl of cereal she whispered in Kory's ear, and at that point Kory looked down, and quickly covered up and tightened the dressing gown. Tim and I just smiled at each other. "So guys any idea what we're doing today?" Tim asked "It's been another quiet night so I thought we could all relax together." He suggested, before we could respond another voice said "Sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm going to need your help." We all turned to see Nightwing. How he stayed here undetected for so long is a mystery but then again why should I expect any less from the boy wonder trained by Batman. He'd let his hair grow longer, it was just above his shoulders now. "Nightwing! What are you doing here?" Tim said in surprise as Kory blushed and looked very nervous. Dick stood near the table "I'd prefer to explain in front of the whole team, so If you don't mind could you go get the others?" he asked, Tim nodded and was off to the other rooms. Kory on the other hand smiled at him and then ran off in the direction of her room, Dick watching her as she went. "I think she likes you." I said to him matter of factly, "I know. She's cute, and certainly beautiful, maybe something might happen." Dick replied "How long have you two been a couple?" he asked us as if it was obvious, I almost choked on my cereal and Raven froze. "Uhm...I..Uh..I have no idea what you're talking about!" I said Dick gave us his own version of the Bat-glare and Raven and I just looked at each other wondering if we should admit it or keep up the charade. Raven looked back to him "The attraction has been apparent for some time, my powers weren't working as they usually did, so I knew I was experiencing conflicted emotions, turns out I loved Bart, once we confessed our love to each other, my control over them was back to normal, however officially, we've been a couple since last night." She said. Dick nodded "I see, so the others don't know?" he asked, we both shook our heads in response "Well, whilst Batman always said that dating within a team always leads to disaster, Tim and Cassie seem to be doing ok. Wally and Artemis worked well together. Besides I don't think taking advice from a man who decides that whilst dating in a team is wrong, but being smitten with a criminal cat burglar is perfectly alright is the best idea." He said with a smile, which then turned into a serious look "But don't let it get in the way of your team work, on a mission you are team mates only, if you two keep checking on each other, you'll get distracted and that would be a risk to not only yourselves but the rest of the team, got it?" he asked us with a very stern tone "Got it." Raven and I replied in unison.

Not long after the entire team was assembled on the couch and Nightwing had brought up a holographic map of Gotham City, he pointed to a red dot on the map "Here are a collection of warehouses, most of them are used by the many businesses in Gotham however..." as he said this the map zoomed in on the area "...this warehouse here is used by the GCPD to temporarily store weapons and other equipment until they have room for them. It's hidden well, it looks like any other warehouse, is locked up tight and they have a surveillance camera on it at all times and officers regularly checking it 24/7. This may seem unconnected but you'll soon learn that seemingly unrelated facts are usually part of a bigger scheme." Dick said looking at us all "Noted." Beast boy replied, I hated that, he 'notes' fucking everything apparently. Even Nightwing seemed irritated by it as he sighed before continuing. "The Joker broke out of Arkham last night, and on the same night a Bus transporting several prisoners from Blackgate to Arkham was ambushed and all prisoners were set free." "Let me guess, these prisoners were set free by The Joker right?" Beast Boy asked "Most likely, Batgirl managed to find out the names of the prisoners, and all of them worked for The Joker at one point or another. Also a bunch of Joker's gang members who were still at large disappeared from their usual spots. Now, Batman is currently in Tibet dealing with Ra's Al Ghul, so he can't deal with this, but before he left he had been keeping an eye on the warehouse. Batgirl and I believe that The Joker is going to break in and steal the weapons in there. We know he'll use a big team and while Batgirl keeps the rest of Gotham safe I need you guys to help me take him down." Nightwing said and one by one looked us all in the eye. "Ok we're in right team?" Tim asked, already knowing the answer "Right." We all replied.

A/N : The next Chapter is another action chapter, though I believe it will be much better than the last one. However if you don't like action scenes and are more interested in Bart and Raven's relationship, then skip it.


	11. Chapter 11

Bart's POV:

Dick placed his hand on the holographic map and as he closed his hand it shrunk until it disappeared completely, and with that he started to walk away, we still had a few hours until The Joker was likely to strike, and since we had no idea of his whereabouts there was no point in going out in broad daylight looking. I assumed we all might hit the Gym to get some training in before our mission, however most of the team had decided to have breakfast, after all Raven, Tim, Starfire and I were the only ones awake beforehand.

I noticed Dick was walking down the corridor that led to the elevator so I quickly ran so that I was in front of his path. He stopped and gave me the Nightwing glare, and then stepped to the left to walk around me, I was already there before his foot hit the ground. He then tried the right, again I was there. I wondered why he was even trying. "Those aren't friction resistant shoes Bart, you'll burn them out if you keep this up." Dick said to me as a friendly way of saying 'move out the way'. "I could run to my room and get another pair before you could blink, but that's not the point. We need to have a long overdue chat." I said to him. Dick had obviously noticed my change in personality and saw I was serious "Fine, let's go somewhere more private." He said and gestured to the elevator. I let him pass and we both stepped in. He chose the very bottom underground floor, where we held the memorials for all the fallen heroes. There was an awkward feeling in the air as we listened to boring elevator music. A few floors before the bottom Dick finally broke the silence "So what's the problem Bart?" I looked up at him and crossed my arms "That's what I should be asking you." I replied, even with his mask on I could see Dick had a confused look. "I don't follow." He said, just then the doors opened. We walked into the room "You think I haven't seen you giving me dirty looks whenever I'm around. When everyone was sat around that big table on the watch tower, you used to be sat there giving me icy glares the whole time. You avoid any interaction with me as much as possible, so you're either trying to be Batman or you've got a problem with me." I said, knowing that he didn't like being compared to Batman "I'd never be like Batman." Dick replied "So what's your problem with me?" I countered. Dick gave me a look that felt like icy daggers had been shot straight through my body "You really don't know?" he asked me. I sighed "I have a pretty good idea but why don't you just tell me." I replied. He walked over to Wally's memorial as I'd expected, he looked up at it for a second, before turning back to face me, "This is my problem! you took my best friends Identity. You didn't even wait. The next time you were on the watch tower you'd already made an exact copy of his suit, and stole his identity. And you know what? I think that you wanted to be Kid Flash so bad. I think you expected that just because you were Barry's grandson you should've been Kid Flash instead, and as soon as Wally died you jumped at the chance to take the identity, but you didn't even think about how it would make the rest of us feel. Artemis is devastated, every time she see's you running around in that suit, it's like the ghost of the love of her life, haunting her. Every time I see you, it makes me angry that you didn't think how it would affect all of his friends. That's my problem with you, you shouldn't have worn that suit or taken the name, it was Wally's and you already had your identity as Impulse, a name which suited you better, since you impulsively broke all of our hearts by replacing him almost as soon as he was gone." Dick said with a serious, stern tone. I held back the urge to punch him in his perfect face and turn those handsome features into a deformed mess. I walked up to him angrily and with determination, seeing him taken aback by the fact I was going to size up to him, as soon as I was right in front of him I stopped "OK! First of all, I took the identity for one reason and one reason only, Wally wanted me too, he wanted me to continue the legacy of Kid Flash. He told me as soon as the reach thing was over that he and Artemis were going back into retirement, and he wanted me to take over. So I did, I took the costume and 'identity' because Wally asked me to. Secondly I have never expected to be anyone, I was happy with my Impulse identity, so whatever you thought about me expecting to be Kid Flash was bull, I'm not like that. Thirdly I even told Artemis I felt like a fraud wearing the suit, but she said I was honouring Wally's memory. I even asked to be transferred to the Titans because I knew it was bothering her every time we went on a mission, the Tigress mask doesn't hide teary eyes. And believe me, the last thing I ever wanted to do was upset any of you, but I did what Wally asked me to, so screw what you think. Oh and while we're on the subject of which names suit us the best, 'Dick' certainly describes my opinion of you perfectly." I said, almost shouted would be a better word but I had managed to keep my cool. I turned on my heels to walk off, I'd said my piece and I needed to go cool off. "Bart wait!" Dick shouted just before I reached the elevator "What?" I asked looking over my shoulder, he was looking up at Wally's memorial hologram again. A faint smile came on his face, but quickly vanished "I...I didn't know Wally asked you to become Kid Flash. But if he did, then I'm sure he wouldn't mind." He said as he hung his head. He then looked up and sighed "And I'm sorry for acting the way I did, I mean, he was my best friend and I've lost him. Forever. I never even got to say goodbye. I guess all my anger was directed at you after you wore the suit, because I needed someone to be mad at, and you constantly remind me of him. But really, I'm angry at myself for not spending more time with him these past few years." He said solemnly as he walked towards me. He put a hand on my shoulder "I'm really sorry Bart, I was stupid, and I shouldn't hold a grudge against you, you were right, I was being a dick. Go wear that suit, honour his memory make all of us and Wally proud." He said. I smiled. It was like a great weight had been lifted. I pressed the button to call the elevator and a few seconds later stepped in. "You coming?" I said to Dick as he looked over at Wally's memorial again. "I think I'll stay down here for a while. I have some thinking to do. You go on up." He replied. I realised he needed time alone.

I pressed the button to go back up to the main floor, where the living room and all of our living quarters were. As I was going up I still felt wrong wearing the suit. Or more specifically, I felt wrong wearing a carbon copy of Wally's suit. I needed to keep the Kid Flash legacy alive, whilst making it my own. I had an idea, I raced into the city library, everyone looking like statues as I ran past and read up on all the books I could find about making clothes, even reading over the shoulder of one man reading a book I needed to see, I reached over and flicked through and read all the pages and returned to the page he was originally at, he wouldn't even know I'd been here. I then ran back to the tower, grabbed one of my clean suits and went to find Cyborg. I tried the garage first, he was usually in there. Sure enough there he was a panel on his arm open as he made certain adjustments to the biomechanical parts of his arm. I thought I'd be squeamish but I wasn't, sure it was a little weird seeing human parts being connected to mechanical parts. Like a vein attaching to pipe work but kind of cool too. As I walked towards him Cyborg looked up "Hey Bart, I'm just making some adjustments to myself before the mission, make sure every things in the best condition." He said to me "Cool, always a good idea, I was wondering if you could help me with something?" I asked. He continued to work on his arm "Sure just give me a few more seconds...and done!" he said and closed the panel on his arm. I held up the suit "I wanna make some adjustments to this, but I need this to be able to blend in." I said to Cy as I held up the watch S.T.A.R. Labs had given me. "What is it?" he asked, "It's a watch from S.T.A.R. Labs, I went there yesterday so they could run some tests on me, and they gave me this watch, it can tell me how fast I'm going so I don't hit the speed I did when I entered the speed force. I thought since your Dad worked there you'd know a bit about it, and you're a genius anyway and know all about technical doo hickeys and stuff." I explained as I handed him the watch. Cy held it up and squeezed both sides, the top popped off and he saw the circuitry inside "This is a piece of junk. It's basically a glorified speedometer. Whoever made this shouldn't even be employed there. I can make this much better if you like." He said as he looked at it. I smiled "Well maybe you could incorporate it into the costume, I know how to make the adjustments I want to, except for the technical parts. So maybe you could do them?" I suggested "Sure, bring it back to me when you're done, I already have a few ideas." Cyborg replied. In a second I'd made the adjustments I needed to. The suit was now different enough that It was my own and different to Wally's but still identifiable as Kid Flash. I'd made it slightly darker. The entire Bottom half was now a Burgundy Reddish colour, except for the soles of the shoes which were the same Golden Yellow as the top half. At my waist the suit changed back to the Golden Yellow with a thin lightning bolt design similar to the ones on Barry's waist and then another thin Burgundy Lightning bolt above it. The rest of the top was a Golden Yellow colour Except for 2 large Burgundy Red lighting bolts on either side that covered my shoulders and went halfway down the top half of the suit, The shoulder pads were now also Burgundy Red and I had added the old Kid Flash logo on each side so that some of Wally' costume still remained. Then on my arms It was the same Golden Yellow until you got to just before my elbows where there were 2 thin Burgundy Red lightning bolts again like Barry's and then the rest of my arms where the Burgundy Red colour except for the palms which were the same Golden Yellow as the rest. The cowl was also Golden Yellow and now didn't have the goggles. I'd instead added white lenses like Barry's and the ear pieces were now Burgundy Red. (A/N: Basically Bart's New 52 costume just with white eyes and the kid flash logo on each shoulder.) I handed it over to Cyborg. "Wow! This is different, but I like it! I know your fast but how did you manage to make this so quickly?" he said in amazement, I smiled "Well I read a few books about designing clothes and how to make them out of all sorts of materials. Since I have a photographic memory I just remembered the pages that had information on the same material as the suit and changed it to how I wanted it." I explained. Cy looked impressed "I have a few ideas for the suit, come down later on and I'll let you try it out." He said with a smile and with that I walked back to the elevator and I could already hear him getting to work.

I decided to spend the next few hours in the gym, I changed into Red shorts and a Yellow T-Shirt, and just kept the same shoes on. Dick was now in the gym, along with Tim, Starfire and Raven. Dick was practicing his Eskrima skills on the stick fighting dummy. Tim was practicing his acrobatic skills, trying to make them more fluid. Raven and Starfire were both doing sit ups. I decided I'd do my normal routine which was lift some weights and do sit ups. After Dick and Tim had finished their current routine, they coerced the rest of us into doing the rest of their usual work out with them. Which consisted of a 30 minute jog, I had to run at normal speed which was SOOOO slow and boring for me. Then 30 minutes of meditation, also slow and boring, I'm pretty sure I nodded off before Raven elbowed me in the ribs. Then clean and jerk lifts, 3 reps of 8 at 262lbs Dick and Starfire were the only ones able to lift that much Tim, Raven and I had to use about half that weight to get even close to completing the exercise. I'll put it down to Dick being a fully grown adult and Starfire having super strength whereas we are still teens. Then a half a mile run around the gym, 21 kettle bell swings, 12 pull ups, 30 minutes of flexibility training, where I took great pleasure watching Raven stretching into all sorts of positions that could be put to better use later on, and then finally 30 minutes of sparring, with Starfire having to hold back. Needless to say we were all pretty exhausted after. Dick told us to all go shower and rest for the few hours left before the mission.

I had a quick shower, threw on the same clothes I had on before I hit the gym and went back down to the garage, it had been quite a few hours, so Cyborg should be done now. As I came in and walked over to the work bench he said with his signature booming voice "Come on over, it's finished!" I stood at the bench with him and looked at my suit, nothing looked different at all. "So what'd you do?" I asked "I kept the outside the same, however on the inside I have managed to work a display into the lenses, which shows you your speed, vital signs and can also show you thermal imaging, X-ray and night vision. It's far better than that silly watch." Cyborg said proudly. I smiled and tried it on, testing the different lenses functions. I was happy with this new suit. "Thanks Cy, you're the best. Coming up? Not long before the mission." I said, Cyborg smiled, "I'm gonna try and make the car a little faster before I come up, shouldn't take long." He replied "Won't ever be able to catch up with me." I said as I entered the elevator "We'll see." Cy answered back with a chuckle, knowing he'll never be able to achieve that.

As I entered the living room where everyone else had suited up, everyone turned as I walked in, Beast Boy spoke first "Whoa! Dude, cool costume, I like it, suits you way more than the old one." He said excitedly, finally he said something I liked. Then Dick spoke up "Yeah it's really cool, it's still a Kid Flash suit, but it's more...you." he said and smiled. Tim, Cassie and Starfire all nodded and said variations of yes and I agree at the same time. Raven leaned in close to my ear "Am I rubbing off on you Already?, you made the colours Darker." She said with a smile, that she quickly hid as she never wanted to show anyone she smiled. "Maybe but I just thought the Darker shades were cooler than the original garish Red and Yellow. I still have to change the other costumes, which means Cyborg is gonna have to make the same adjustments he just did on the lenses for the other 4 I have." I replied. I'm sure he won't mind. He always likes to work and tinker on things, and if he's not he's in the gym, cooking or playing games with beast boy.

Soon enough Dick gave us another briefing to remind us and we all set off towards Gotham, Cyborg, Raven, Cassie, Starfire and Beast boy in the car, which Cy calls the 'T' Car, Dick and Tim on their motorcycles and me Running.

Raven's POV:

We soon arrived in Gotham and hid behind a shipping container. Unfortunately we were met with a grim sight, there was a car riddled with bullets, obviously one of the GCPD's cars that patrolled the area, making sure no one broke into the warehouse. And on this night, these officers were unfortunate enough to be the ones who checked the area. We all looked in horror. There were two male officers in the car, one had bullet wounds on his chest, neck and two on his face. Obviously dead, the other was covered in blood, whether it was his own or his fellow officers I couldn't tell from this distance. Nightwing sighed in sadness "Cyborg can you check for life signs?" he asked although we knew the answer. Cyborgs eyes glowed blue "Checking now. One is dead, wait the other is alive! But barely, he's in bad shape, I don't think we can save hi- wait! What the hell? He's gone!" Cyborg said his voice changing from a solemn tone to surprise "We were too late." Nightwing said as he hung his head "No! Like he's actually gone, he was there and now he's not!" Cyborg explained. At which point Bart appeared just next to Nightwing with Red lightning still crackling around him, "I just rushed him to the hospital, and onto a stretcher, he might make it." Bart said. Nightwing smiled "Good work Kid Flash, but maybe telling us next time would avoid some confusion." He said "What confusion?" Bart asked as he'd missed the conversation "Just forget it." Nightwing said as he peeked around the container again. "Cyborg scan the warehouse for life signs." Nightwing said, "There are 54 inside. Some big guys in there too." Cyborg replied after scanning the room. Nightwing looked at Cyborg "54? You sure, Joker's gang only had 52, like a deck of cards, except he was the only Joker, there should be 53 if you include him." Cyborg checked again "Nope. 54". Nightwing looked confused. "Ok, well I think the big heavy hitters of this team should go straight in the front entrance. So Wonder Girl, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Kid Flash that's you, Beast Boy for you it depends on what you choose to morph into. If you stay as an animal that can be hurt by gunfire easily, then follow Robin and I and whilst on the roof we'll figure out what animal you can be. Otherwise you will be the distraction with the others. Guys your job is to go in and distract Joker and his gang, take out as many as you can, but do not attack Joker directly, he is far more deadly than he seems, Robin and I have experience against him, we will come in from the roof and attack from behind, we may be lucky and get a sneak attack."

Beast boy morphed into a Rhino, his choice obviously being to go in the front with the team. As Robin and Nightwing disappeared into the shadows we lined up outside the large doors of the warehouse, Cyborgs left arm transformed into a cannon and he took aim, whilst Starfire and I linked arms our hands parallel to each other. Cyborg held up 3 fingers, and then 1 then 2 and on 3 Starfire and I fired a blast towards the door that was a combination of her star bolt and my dark magic and Cyborg fired a sonic blast. The door flew into the room and I heard cries of pain as it was clear the plan of taking out a few guys with it had proven to have worked. As we ran into the warehouse I saw Jokers thugs. They were all stereotypical tough guys, big, hairy, dirty bikers, skin heads, wannabe gangsters and the occasional junkie. They all stood there with crudely applied clown make-up smeared on their faces. Unfortunately most had already got high power guns by the time we'd arrived and immediately started firing at us, and the ones that didn't ran to the boxes to grab some. I instantly conjured up a protective barrier shielding us from the gun fire. I heard a chuckle from behind me and a gust of wind blow through my hair.

Bart's POV:

Raven had formed a protective shield to save us from the gunfire, and despite the fact that the bullets were quite obviously useless against the shield, The Jokers henchmen still continued to fire at it. We could have simply let them empty their magazines by firing at us, but what fun would that be? I chuckled as I vibrated through the shield and ran straight towards the thugs. The bullets were moving so slowly to me that I could have caught them all, however I decided on a better idea and disassembled their guns and I couldn't hold back a grin as their guns fell to pieces in their hands. "That evens the odds." I said in a mocking tone. This momentary distraction allowed the guys to attack, beast boy charging into them, still in his rhino form, Starfire flying around the room shooting them with star bolts or just flying straight into them, Raven hovering and firing blasts of dark magic at them and Wonder Girl lassoing groups of them allowing Cyborg to then shoot them with his Sonic Cannon. This was when I noticed one of the guys had obviously been especially pissed that I'd disassembled his gun and decided to try and hit me with his fists instead. I simply dodged his hits easily as they were moving in slow motion to me "Missed me. Missed again. Oh almost had me that time...NOT!" I said, mocking him each time he failed to punch me, continually pissing this guy off more and more. I had enough of toying with him and delivered 5 punches at super speed to his chest, the fifth one knocking him to the floor. I then looked around the room, almost half of the thugs had already been taken down already. I saw one of them about to shoot Beast Boy in the back, as he was tossing thugs into the air like ragdolls whilst being in Gorilla form. I charged straight into the guy sending him flying at least 15 feet across the floor and knocking him out instantly. I then heard a gunshot behind me and turned to see a bullet slowly moving towards my head. I caught it and casually walked towards the thug, who was firing a high powered pistol at me. I simply took each bullet that was in mid flight between my fingers and added them to my open hand. I carried on walking until I was right in front of him. At this point I dropped the bullets on the floor and pressed a button on the side of his gun causing the magazine to fall into my hand. The thug continued pulling the trigger only to realise nothing was happening. I held the magazine in front of his face, he then attempted to pistol whip me, which of course I easily dodged and delivered a super speed punch to his jaw knocking him out. I could hear Joker yelling "THEY'RE JUST KIDS! SHOOT THEM YOU IDIOTS! SHOOT THEM!" his frustration making me smile.

I quickly glanced around the room to check on Raven who was now throwing energy discs at our enemies. Suddenly one of the bigger henchmen grabbed her from behind, his arms hooked under her armpits and his hands held tightly together around the back of her neck. I was about to run over and save her when she pulled in her own arms towards her side tight, effectively trapping his, then she jumped up off the floor, pulling her legs up to her chest and kicking them forward, using her weight to fling the fairly large thug over her back. I guess she didn't need my help after all. Being a big guy he didn't stay down for long though and he'd only just gotten up when Raven ran at him and did a spinning round house kick to his face which sent him to his knees and then she formed and energy bubble around her hand and gave him a powerful right hook yet he still wouldn't stay down. Now I was going to have my turn. I ran towards him reaching maybe 100mph and punched him as I went past, I continued on towards the wall and then when I reached it, made a U-turn and ran towards him, again punching him as I ran past and then repeated the same thing one final time, which was probably more than enough to knock him out. As I looked at him lying on the floor with blood trickling out of his mouth Raven turned to look at me "I could have taken him you know." She said to me matter of factly "I know, I just wanted to have some fun too. I've only taken down 3 goons, him included." I replied. Raven just rolled her eyes "Duck." She said suddenly, "Huh?" I replied confused "DUCK!" she repeated and I got what she meant and ducked as she raised a hand blasting the guy trying to sneak attack me from behind. Nightwing was right checking on each other was a distraction. As I thought this He and Robin came crashing through the roof of the warehouse, landing just a few feet away from The Joker and a woman in a skin tight red and black Harlequin costume, who I realised was the new extra member of the gang Cyborg had seen earlier.

The Joker instantly had a furious look on his face as he looked at Robin and Nightwing "Ah Boy Blunder 1 and 2, or was it 3? I've lost count." Joker said with a sick smile and taunting tone which earned him glares from both Robin and Nightwing. Joker simply chuckled and continued "I should have known you would have had a part in foiling my plans. But where's the big bad bat? He's who I really want, not you losers!" He shouted. Robin smiled "He decided you're not worth his time." This made Joker really mad and he took out his custom 44. Magnum revolver, whilst the Woman next to him grabbed an Uzi and they both started to fire at Nightwing and Robin. Both of them dodged the bullets acrobatically, however Nightwing was more natural, doing flips and spins that you'd usually see someone doing on a pommel horse, except he was advancing towards The Joker as he did these acrobatic feats whereas Robin wasn't advancing at all and his acrobatic skills, whilst impressive were less flashy. Suddenly Mid flip Robin threw a Birdarang into the barrel of the woman's Uzi causing it to backfire and she screamed and fell to her knees gripping her hand in pain. With the gun firing the most bullets at them gone, the path towards The Joker was now a lot easier to get to. One of the few remaining thugs tried to get in the way of Nightwing but Nightwing, gave him a combination of hits to the body and head with his Eskrima sticks, then knocked him to the floor with a leg sweep, and slammed one of the sticks into the goons face, breaking his nose and causing him to scream and hold his face in agony. 2 more tried to get in the way, "GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU FOOLS! I CAN'T GET A CLEAR SHOT!" Joker screamed. The loyalty they had to a green haired, grinning maniac who would shoot their heads off right now just to get them out of the way was unbelievable, though I doubted any of them were mentally stable.

Nightwing got ready to inflict more pain, however Robin jumped over his head and with one swipe of his steel Bo-Staff they were both on the floor, Robin then swiftly grabbed one thugs arms and placed the staff against his elbow then pulled the arm towards him, making a loud snap sound, and the arm turned a way it never should, a loud scream briefly echoed throughout the warehouse before the thug passed out from the pain. Robin quickly turned as the second got up and quickly hit him in the clavicle with the staff, jabbed him in the stomach then held the staff horizontally and thrust it into his throat knocking the burly man to the floor. A scream of frustration came from Joker as the last of his men were knocked down. He fired more shots, alternating between aiming at Nightwing, then Robin, nevertheless before he could hit either of them he ran out of bullets. Panicking Joker harshly grabbed the woman by the arm and yanked her up, he then grabbed an over sized mallet that was leaning against the wall, thrust it into her hands and pushed her towards them "Harley, make yourself useful for a change!" he said practically hiding behind her. I kept wondering whether any of us should make an attempt to take Joker out but I obeyed Nightwing's orders and didn't risk messing up whatever plan they may have.

The woman now known as Harley was yelling a variation of curses and insults as she wildly swung the mallet around in Robin and Nightwing's general before she was knocked unconscious by a combination of attacks from the both of them. Finally Nightwing and Robin stood just a few feet away from The Joker, having cleared the vast distance between them. Joker pulled out two daggers from his pockets "Well come on then! Lets dance!" he taunted. However before anything could happen between them a van suddenly came charging through the entrance we'd made and a gloved hand threw a metal device out of the window that made a large boom sound as soon as it hit the floor, and Cyborg suddenly powered down and hit the floor with a loud clang. Then silver balls were thrown out of the other window as the van started to slow down. The balls rolled on the floor for a few seconds before they exploded and the room was then filled with a thick crimson smoke. I span my arms around in small circles rapidly, which created enough wind to clear the room. I was met with the sight of a man in a jet black costume that had a Red X across the chest. He also wore a mask with a skull on it with the same red x motif on the forehead. He was in a fight with The Joker, however if he was helping us then why did he take out Cyborg?

Joker was trying to slash this mystery attacker with his daggers, but the man promptly and effortlessly dodged them, he waited for Joker to make another attack and as he lunged forward to stab him, the mystery man dodged again but this time quickly grabbed Jokers wrist and twisted it painfully causing Joker to let go of one of the daggers. Joker then tried to slash the man again, but once again his wrist was caught and twisted dropping the other dagger. He then delivered a wild hay-maker to Jokers face, causing him to stagger back a few feet. You couldn't see the man's face, but it was quite clear he enjoyed causing The Joker great pain. "Remember me?" he said as Joker took a swing at him. "No. Should I?" he replied as the man simply sidestepped the punch. The man grunted in frustration "Yes." He said simply before Joker threw another punch but once again the man dodged and grabbed him by the wrist. However this time Joker had anticipated this and with his left hand being free he quickly delivered a punch to the face, a hard punch to the gut and a brutal uppercut. The mystery man's hold on Jokers right hand loosened and Joker pulled it free. He then swiftly delivered a right hook, a kick to the gut, a jumping knee to the face and another uppercut, knocking the man backwards. "Did I kick the snot out of you last time we met too?" Joker asked. I was surprised at how well Joker could fight, I'd expected him to be nothing more than a wild, unpredictable brawler yet he was holding his own against a guy who clearly had some intense martial arts training. Meanwhile the rest of the team were all trying to look for a way to get into the fight and help this guy. We'd been told not to intervene where Joker was concerned but now this man had appeared had that changed? As I thought this Nightwing decided to be the first to try and get involved but the mysterious attacker suddenly disappeared then reappeared behind Nightwing, as if he'd teleported. He then put Nightwing in a very tight headlock and after choking him for a few seconds threw him to the floor hard. He looked down at Nightwing who was coughing and spluttering trying to get some air back into his lungs. "Last thing I need is help from you!" he said. It was now obvious he wasn't an ally.

Robin tried to come to Nightwing's aid but the man simply raised a hand and fired a small X-shaped projectile at Robin which suddenly expanded and wrapped around Robins arms and chest, it then crackled with red lightning which stunned Robin and caused him to fall to the floor. The rest of us then tried to attack this mystery man too, but he seemed to have been prepared for all of us, as if he'd studied the team. He threw a number of Red X-shaped shurikens at Raven and I which embedded themselves in the floor a few inches in front of us and then exploded causing me to have to quickly jump back and Raven having to form a protective dome around herself to avoid getting hurt, he then fired another X-shaped projectile at Starfire this one also expanded and wrapped around her but it had to shock Starfire with the red lightning a number of times before it caused her to pass out and fall to the ground. Beast boy had morphed into a Lion and was running at the man when he was simply shot with a bright red energy beam knocking him out cold. Which was when Wonder Girl had gotten behind him and thrown a punch, but the mystery man somehow knew she was there, and back flipped over her punch, she turned throwing more punches yet he avoided each one and then returned the favour but each punch that he threw connected, hitting her with a left right combination, two left jabs, an uppercut and finally a point blank blast to the face with the same energy beam that hit beast boy, sending her flying across the warehouse and knocking her out too. Starfire was the first to regain consciousness and she was now groggily struggling to get free. Raven and I took our chance, Raven flew towards him and fired spheres of dark magic at him, but he disappeared and re-appeared in front of her in the middle of a jumping kick, which connected, he then threw another red x-shaped shuriken at her but this one instead shot out the same red lightning that had hit Starfire and Robin and being stunned from the kick, Raven had no way to stop it and upon coming into to contact with the lightning I heard Raven scream loudly as if she was in excruciating pain before falling to the floor. Enraged I screamed out of pure anger before running at him, I grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up but he grabbed me by the wrists and the red lighting was this time simply sent from his gloves and it sent a shock all throughout my body, then I felt him punch me in the face twice and kick me in the stomach before hitting me with another kick to the face. I then felt a hard blow to my ribs and heard a cracking sound. I knew from the sound my rib was broken. I was about to fight through the pain and open my eyes when as I went to move I felt a sharp stabbing pain that caused me to squeeze them shut again, I tried to move but it ached like my entire side had one big bruise. I involuntarily let out a strange pained groan.

As I looked up, my vision bleary he was now running towards Joker, his sights firmly set on him, but Nightwing was now in his way again, the man disappeared and re-appeared behind Nightwing, kicking him in the back of the leg, but Nightwing didn't go down and turned throwing a punch, however the mystery attacker seemed to expect this and caught his arm, and flipped Nightwing over his shoulder and he landed on his back hard, before Nightwing could get up the man swiftly jumped on top of him and delivered 5 punches to the face, Nightwing's head bouncing off the floor each time the mans fists connected and it unsurprisingly had knocked him out. I didn't know what to do, I felt helpless, and this guy had just effortlessly taken out our entire team in mere minutes and slowed me down considerably. I was supposed to heal quickly but I didn't exactly know what the hell he'd done to my rib, if it was simply broken it should have healed already. Joker had taken this time to grab a shotgun but it was knocked from his hand before he could use it by a red shuriken. He was then knocked to the floor by a dropkick from the man, but grabbed an iron bar that was lying next to him. Joker got up and started taking wild swings at the man who again, dodged every attack, ducking and weaving as the bar missed its target each time. The mystery man then back flipped a fair distance away and got ready to throw some more Shurikens but Joker was enraged and simply threw the bar at him before he could use the Shurikens, but again the man ducked, Joker however had bought himself enough time to close the gap and managed to land a punch on the guy, who dropped the shurikens but threw another punch in return only for Joker to block it and land another blow. They then briefly traded blows with each other before Joker caught one of the mystery attackers punches and used the same hand he used to block it with to land quick punch to the man's face, then hit him with a hard left hook. He then went for a kick but the mystery man grabbed his leg and swung him around throwing Joker into a wall. As Joker lay stunned I was about to try go for another round with this mysterious guy but was again stopped by the sharp pain. I took a deep breath and pressed my hand on the area and the pain intensified, I bit my lip and powered on through, trying to feel around. A few seconds of feeling the area and I soon realised what he'd done, he had not only broken my rib but he'd displaced it too. This was obviously a deliberate move on his part as he knew I'd have to snap it to move it back in place. He clearly knew if you can't stop a speedster you can certainly find a way to slow one down and having to snap your own rib back into place will definitely slow anyone down. I was about to ready myself for the pain of snapping my own rib when suddenly I heard Starfire break free of her restraints. But she didn't attack. She had a look of horror on her face. As I turned I saw Robin who had also recovered and gotten out of the restraints but was just standing there in shock too, watching as this random man, who had taken out the other Titans and I, brutally pummeled Joker, punching him over and over. Joker lay on the ground grunting in pain each time he was hit, but not being able to fight back. His face was becoming almost unrecognizable. It was swollen, bruised and bloodied. There was a considerable amount of blood splattered on the floor all around his face and all over the man's gloved hands. The man then got up and looked down at Joker. It seemed to be over but suddenly he started kicking him repeatedly in the stomach. Harder and harder each time. He then pulled Joker up and in a sickeningly casual way broke his arm, causing Joker to cry out loudly in pain. Robin ran towards them "**Stop!** That's enough! You're going to** kill** him! He's had enough!" he screamed. Suddenly a Red X-Shaped blade appeared on top of the man's glove and he turned and took a swipe at Robin slashing him across the stomach. "Don't you **DARE** try to stop me!" the man shouted, clearly very enraged by Robin telling him to stop. Robin clutched his wounded stomach but didn't show he was in pain "I won't **try**, I **will** stop you. He's had enough. **Let. Him. Go.**" Robin said sternly. The man simply chuckled in a very creepy way "Yeah right. You even try to stop me and I **promise** you, you'll end up like the last Robin. **Dead**. Then we'll see how long it takes for you to be replaced." He said in a scornful tone. He then turned deadly serious as he turned back towards Joker, who he held above the floor by the throat. He raised the hand with the X-shaped blade on and pulled it back "That is why this needs to be done, Robins death needs to be avenged. And since no one else will do it, **I will**." He said. But just as he was about to end The Jokers life, the man was sent flying into the wall by a bright blue energy beam. We turned to see Cyborg standing there his sonic cannon glowing the same bright blue. He smiled "I just needed some time to re-boot. Next time, make sure I stay down Skull face!" The mystery man moaned in pain, holding his side as he got up. He looked at Cyborg "It's **Red X** for your information. Next time, I'll make sure you **all **stay down!" and with that Red X disappeared.

We collectively breathed a sigh of relief. As I did so I was reminded of the broken rib by the same sharp pain and something like an ache and throb at the same time shooting all up one side. I once again took a deep breath, grabbed hold of my rib and yanked hard, snapping it. I yelled out in pain loudly, the whole team turning towards me. I then held in grunts as I moved the rib back to where it should have been and held it there for a few moments. Soon the intense pain subsided and I felt around the area again and was glad to see my body had healed it correctly. I relished the feeling of being able to move and breathe properly again. Sirens could be heard and soon Commissioner Gordon and his men had arrived. All of the goons were handcuffed and thrown into an assortment of GCPD vehicles, all to be transported to where they were originally going before Joker broke them out. Joker and Harley were going straight back to Arkham, where Joker was going to be seen to in the infirmary before being locked away in another cell with more heightened security than the last. It didn't matter, he always found some way to break out. Raven and I stood together as we watched Gordon, Nightwing and Robin talk. We couldn't hear what they were saying but we assumed it was about what had happened and about the complete mystery surrounding Red X. "Any idea who that guy was?" I asked Raven. "None." She replied stoically. I turned to face her properly and looked deep into her violet eyes. "You ok?" I asked, knowing she was probably as shaken up as the rest of us. Raven hesitated "I'm fine now, the pain from the electric shock is gone and I've got a few bumps and bruises but that's fairly normal in this line of work."She replied matter of factly. I gave her a 'you know what I meant look' "Rae this guy just took out our entire team effortlessly and almost **murdered** The Joker. He even took down our big guns as if it was nothing. I'm asking if you're ok mentally. Cause I know I'm a little shaken up." I said seriously. Raven looked back at me "I'm fine. Honest. You were the one who had to snap his own rib back into place." She said shifting the subject back to me. "Yeah it sucked I'm not gonna lie, and I hated it, but there was no other way to correct it." I said, Raven place a hand on my shoulder "But it must have been so painful." She said with just the slightest hint of compassion in her voice, but I knew she really was concerned about me "Yeah it was almost excruciating. But if you're going to be a hero, you got to start getting used to pain. I can take it. Plus I heal fast." Raven didn't say anymore, but she looked unconvinced. I really could take the pain though. I'd been through much worse in the past. Or future. My past, the others future. To be honest it's still weird to wrap my head around.

As the two of us walked towards the rest of the team who were also nursing their various injuries as best they could and were about to try and make sense of what just happened Robin spoke up "Kid Flash, Commissioner Gordon would like a word with you." He said gesturing towards the Commissioner who was outside where the doors used to be smoking a cigarette. I walked over, not feeling like running for once and wondered what the hell I'd done wrong. "Robin said you'd like a word with me sir?"I said as I stood next to him. He blew out a cloud of smoke from his mouth before turning to me and extending his hand. "Indeed I do Kid Flash." He said as I shook his hand. "I don't believe we've met before have we?" he asked as he looked down at me, I was surprised by his height he seemed shorter than both Batman and Nightwing yet he was still taller than me. "You may have met the old Kid Flash Sir, but no, I don't believe we've met before." He placed a hand on my shoulder "Yes I heard about your predecessor. It was a terrible tragedy. I'm sure you'll make him very proud." He said with a smile. Somehow he was making me feel better, but I also felt a little emotional remembering Wally was gone "You think so?" I asked my voice cracking a little. Gordon took a drag from his cigarette and exhaled another plume of smoke "I know so." He said. I looked at him quizzically "I asked Robin to get you to see me because I wanted to congratulate you. That officer you rushed to the hospital was operated on and although he has been put into an induced coma he has a fighting chance at survival. I'm sure he would have died alongside his partner had you not taken the initiative to take him there right away. You did well son, and it's pretty clear to me you have what it takes to be a hero." Gordon looked towards the sky, as did I "I'm sure he's up there watching you son, and I'm sure he's even more proud of you than I am, and I've only just met you." He said smiling as he looked back at me. I wiped a tear from my eye "Thank you Sir." I replied and he simply nodded and took another drag. I walked back towards the team. "What did he want?" Wonder Girl asked "He wanted to congratulate me on taking that officer to Hospital, he might survive." Nightwing turned to me "You did good Kid." He said, "I know." I said. I was glad that it seemed everyone, Raven the team, Nightwing and even a man I'd only just met believed in me. I didn't feel as if I had as much pressure on me anymore. I was happy as we all made our way back to the tower. But I knew it wouldn't last, as we had serious things to discuss as soon as we got back.


End file.
